Wishes
by RockhopperMcMuffin
Summary: Cortni is just your adverage ATLA fan. that is until she wishes upon a star and wakes up the next day as an Airnomad! will her wish turn out as she had planned? or will it backfire on her?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, i know some people might've known this story from my old account POPCANS101. But I decided to make a new account and just re-post this story. I also added major changes to it. you ppl should kno wat disclaimer means so ima leav it at tht;)  
>"well, yes, mate. you see, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you need to watch out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid."<br>-Jack Sparrow.

When I was a little girl, I was never one to speak out. I was always just 'one of the crowd'. As my mom would say.  
>"Cortni!" yelled my mother.<br>"what?" I yelled back.  
>"go to bed!" she yelled a little louder than needed.<br>"ok!" I nearly screamed.  
>I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep 'cas I knew she would come upstairs and see if I was asleep or not. And if I was still awake, I would lose my lap top. And let me tell you my laptop was my only life-line to ATLA.<br>About an hour after our yelling fest, I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. I already knew they were my mothers'  
>because my dad sounds like hes going to stampede the house over when he goes down the hall, up the stairs, and out the door.<br>I might've forgot to mention that my bedroom is in the attic. Not that I care or anything, it's just that sometimes I feel cut off from the rest of my family. My family conssists of identical twins, and a little baby boy. The twins names are Ashton, and Maria. Baby Boys ,as I call him, name is Shane. My mom named them after my dad. His names Sam. im the eldest out of all four of us. I'm 14. My mothers name is Camilla, so before Shane came along, Maria, Ash, and I used to be CAM for obvious reasons. my mother has poker straight black hair, Blue eyes, and laugh lines around her eyes. She aways, and I mean ALWAYS,has a smile on her face. My father has 'afro' curly hair, and grey eyes. Ash has blue eyes, and dark brown wavy hair,  
>and it's kinda obvious that Maria would also have Ash's features, I mean after all, they are IDENTICAL twins. Baby Boy still has Dark eyes so it's still kind of uncertain what color they are. I have Black wavy hair, and grey eyes just like my dad. A lot of people say I look like my father when he was growing up. but back to the bedroom situation. An upside is that the old wooden stairs creek when you step on them at certain angles. Same can be said about the floorboards. Eventually the soft thuds of her feet stop at the door. And I hear the almost inaudible creak of the door as she gently pushes it open. I immediately make my body go limp so she won't know that I was still awake. I hear her walk over to me. She pulls the covers up a little more, plants a soft kiss on my forehead, and leaves. after I hear her go back down the stairs, and the hall, I know for sure that i'm in the clear. I act as quickly as I can. I push the covers away gently, and sit up. I crawl over to the end of my bed, where my trunk is located, and grab my lap top that is seated on top of it, and carry it as quietly as possible back to where my pillow is, and put in the ear plugs. I'm obsessed with ATLA, but not to the point where you squeal when you hear Aang, Sokka, or Zuko speak. no, I'm more of the 'I have to watch an episode a day' kind of obsession. I turned it on, and checked Facebook, and then to , to see what the newly posted episodes for the week were. I watched two. The Fortune Teller, and Kyoshi Island. I felt bad for Aang. Especially when Katara was completely cluless. If I could, I would go into the world of avatar, and help Aang out. Ya know? just as I looked out my window, there it was, a shooting star. Now how about that? might as well give it a shot. "Starlight, Starbright, I wish upon a star tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have it shine down with all it's light. Please, to whom ever does this stuff, I wish I could go to the world of Avatar The Last Airbender." after that was over, I crawled back down, and set my lap top back the way it was before I had it. I crawled back up kneeled, and said my prayers. I soon fell fast asleep. I guess it was just one of those nights where you dont dream at all, 'cas I didn't. But soon after, I felt a draft. I got up ,mind you i'm still half asleep, and walked over to where the my little window was, but when I got there, my window suddenly felt a lot bigger, and it had shutters. On the inside! Now I was fully awake. I peered around this new room. "wow I can't believe I slept through reconstruction. I must be worse than Baby Boy!" I muttered to myself. I knew this wasn't the time for jokes, but I can't help it. I'm like the 'Chandler'(friends) of my family. the 'new' room, as I now called it, was very plain. White walls, light blue blankets, a small trunk at the end of the bed, like I have at my old room, a mirror on the wall, and stick-like object leaning against the corner. I then turn my attention towards the trunk. <em>'I wonder whats in there'<em>. My curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it up. in it I found clothes just like Aang wore through out the series, well except book three. the only difference was instead of those boot thingys, there were flat shoes, kind've like what Ty Lee wears. A small comb, toothbrush, a little bottle that had some symbols on it. I thought that it might be toothpaste, but I was sooo not taking my chances. I suddenly got a very unnerving feeling. what if my wish HAD come true? no thats, you're talking nonsence now Cortni. I hesitantly walked over to the door, and opened it. "Hello?" I tentivelly called. I opened the door a little wider, and stepped out into the hallway. "Hello?" I called a little louder. A couple seconds after the second 'hello', and elderly woman walked out of her room, and looked at me. "whats wrong?" she asked.  
>"who are you? where am I?" I asked wearily. she looked confused for a second or two, but smiled none the less. "I am Monk Awala, and you are in the Eastern Airtemple child." so I was right! YES! wait. did I already miss Aang? was I about to be killed courtesy of Fire Lord Sozin? "Who is the current Fire Lord?" I asked Awala. She looked at me suspiciously for a second or two, but then she awnsered.<br>"Fire Lord Sozin. Why do you ask?" crap she could be onto me. Yeah right. Who in their right minds would come up with 'your from a different world!' nobody thats who! well, except mabe Bumi, and Sokka.  
>"no reason. I just forgot I guess. I'm sorry if I troubled you." I replied as I bowed. she bowed back.<br>"Ah, I see your a master. you must be a prodigy." she said with a slight smile. what? im no prodigy. Thats for sure!  
>I looked down anyway. and sure enough, there they were in all their glory. Light blue arrow tatoos. To say I was shocked was an understatement. But I knew that I would have to play along if I didn't want her to get suspicious. "sure am" I quoted Aang. I smiled at that thought. She accidentially misinterperated that smile and smiled back. "Alright, well I think it would be best it you got some rest. you have a big journey ahead of you tomarrow." she said.<br>"what do you mean?" I asked. she looked at me slightly puzzled.  
>"well I havent seen your face around here so I presumed that you were from the Western Temple, and that you were going back tomarrow." she deadpanned. I almost argued against it, but I immediately thought better of it. "Oh yeah. thank you for reminding me. I guess I do need my sleep." I joked. she cracked a small smile.<br>"alright young lady, off to bed." I bowed and she bowed back. I slipped back into the confort of my 'new' room. now for some awnsers. I sat in one of the poses Aang sat in, in the episode ' the Guru.' and meditated for who knows how long before I saw a bright flash of light, and I was in that pond,lake,place. The spirit World was more beautiful than you could have ever imagined. It looked just like the cartoon version, just without all the pencil effects.  
>"um... hello?" I called out slightly worried. then just like he does with Aang, Avatar Roku rises out of the water like freshly baked bread. I didnt see it coming, so I naturally squealed and jumped. Roku chuckled a bit at the sight. If it hadden't happened to me, I probably would to. "no offence, but a fair warning would be very appriciated next time!" I said while trying to get my breathing under control. he just chuckled some more.<br>"I'm terribly sorry." he said still chuckling a bit but gradually calming down.  
>"yeah, uh huh." I said. rolling my eyes in the prosses.<br>"I'm sure you have questions, so feel free to ask." he said with a slight smile.  
>"alright then. How'd I get here to begin with?" I asked. "It was what you wished. we all brought you here." he replied with an amused expression on his face.<br>"whos we?" I had to ask.  
>"all the past avatars and myself." he replied looking proud. "ok... how am I master Airbender? I haven't been here but mabe five hours." I replied.<br>"when you leave the spirit world, I will supply you with all the knowledge you will need." he said with a fatherly type smile.  
>"ok. one more. what about Aang?" I asked with concern.<br>"You will have two months to get to Aang. you must become his best friend, and go with him when he runs away." Roku said with a grim expression. "ok." I said. I bow, and he bows back.  
>"your time here is up." he says with a smile. suddenly I'm in my 'new' room. I don't know what time it is, but I decide to get some sleep. I get woke up by the sun blinding me through the shutters. Turns out I forgot to shut them last night.<br>Well now I feel stupid. They were the whole reason I got up. anyway I get up, and I dress in one of the outfits that was in the trunk. I pull out the comb, and run it through my hair a couple times, then I put it in a bag that just happened to be at the bottom of the trunk. I then started to pack. I put the other two pairs of clothes in, along with the toothbrush, and toothpaste. (I discovered that it was toothpaste by tasting it, and it didnt taste like soap, so I figured it was just toothpaste) I slipped on the flats, and grabbed the staff off the wall.(Roku didn't lie when he told me that he'd give me the knowledge. im in a good mood 'cas now I don't have to call it a stick thingy.) I had no clue where to go, so I wondered down the hallway. It was just about as plain as the room. I ended up at a random staircase, so I leaped over it. I used airbending to slow my fall. Airbending is actually a lot of fun. I walk out into a courtyard. as I keep going, I spot a group of girls goofing off, so I decided to have a little fun before I had to leave. I walk over towards them. they all look over, and they turn back around and start whispering, pointing, and giggling. well all but one.  
>she has a smile on her face as she walks over to me. "hi. I'm Mady" she says.<br>"hi, I'm Cortni" I reply. "I don't think I've seen your face around here before. Western Temple?" she asks. "yeah. just came by for a visit." I say smiling. "cool" she says. then she gets a thoughtful look on her face. then shes smiling again.  
>"hey do you wanna play air ball?" she asks. what? sounds like soccar or foot ball. "uh... I don't know how to play." I say looking down sheepishly. I quickly sneak a glance at her face, and shes still smiling. "Thats ok, I can teach you!" she says energetically. grin growing by the second. kind'a reminds me of Ty Lee. "well what are you waiting for?" she yells. she grabs my arm and we start running towards these huge wooden poles.<br>oh. now I get it! so thats what they call this game! "ok, heres how you play. you have to bend the air through the ball, you can't touch it, remember bending only! the point of the game is to bend the ball to hit as many poles as possible then to get it through the goal post. first to get it through wins. got it?" she asks. I just nod my head. so it's not like soccar or football. its more like volleyball. sorta...  
>we both climb up to our own posts. I get into a netral stance, while she just stands straight. then when the ball comes down, she kicks it like theres no tomarrow. I didn't even have a chance before both me and the ball fly through the goal post. I hit the ground with a grunt. I look up to see Mady giggling. "are you ok?" she askes after she calmed down a bit. "yeah. what was that a sneak attack?" I asked in a joking manner. "yup. the point is to sike the opponent out." she said. smiling. then we heard a bell. Mady frowned.<br>"I'm sorry, but I have to go. classes are starting." she said. still frowning.  
>"its ok. I hope I see you again someday." I say. I know I wont see her again. "well, ok. come back real soon!" she yells as she starts to run away.<br>"I promise!" I call back. I wave. and she waves back. the bell rings again, and I look around. all those other girls are gone. class just started. I wonder around a little longer still having no clue where I'm going. "where do you think you're going young lady?" I hear someone say. I slowly turn around. there Is a nun that looked about twenty six. "uh, well I'm from the Western Temple, so I guess i'm kinda lost." I reply. "Oh I see. we found a stray Bison last night, she might be yours. would you like to check?" she asked in a warm voice.  
>"sure." I replied. I had always wanted to fly a Bison. now might be my only chance. she led me to where there were dozens of Bison sleeping. she walked over to one, and when I looked at it, and it looked at me, it immediately flew over to me and started licking me. head to toe. I started to giggle a little. "yupp. this is her." I said to the nun who led me here.<br>I shot a glance over to her, only to find her her smiling at our exchange. I quickly got up, and airbended up onto her head,  
>grabbed the reins, and threw my bag and staff in the sattle. I look over at her again. "thank you so much!" I said to her. she only smiled. "alright now you better get going." she said. I smiled.<br>"yip yip" I said and she flew up into the air. flying was the greatest feeling in the world. I decided that she needed a name. "so if your gonna be my mount, what should I name you?" I asked her. of course all I got in responce was a grunt, but that didn't deter my mood. I was as Jason Derulo would say, on cloud nine.  
>"hmmm what about Maggie?" I asked. I didn' get a responce, so I took it as no. "what about Briar?" still no responce. "well what about Ava?" I finally got a responce. "ok then 'Ava' on to the Southern Airtemple we go!" I shouted to no one in peticular. Ava just grunted.<br>It only took about three hours to get to the Southern Temple. It should be a little after noon right now. when I landed, I unloaded my things from Ava's saddle, and started up the walkway. The Southern Airtemple is built just like the Eastern Temple. I reached the stairwell, and airbended a small blast so that I could get up there faster. once I reached the top, I looked at every door. every door had a personal touch. if a door didn't have a personal touch, than it was vancant. I finally found a door without a touch. It was the last door to. I walked in, and started to unpack. I put my clothes in the trunk at the end of the mat. personally I don't think thats very fair. the girl temples have beds, but the boy temples have mats. we should all have either beds or mats. I layed my staff on top of the trunk while I layed down on the mat. as I layed there, I figured all the other kids must be in class. then I heard the soft pitter patter of feet running up the hall.  
>what surprized me the most, was that they were even softer than my mothers footsteps. just thinking of my mother made me a little homesick. then they stopped outside my door. then a soft 'tap-tap' on the door. I got up and opened it and there in all his glory stood Aang. he looked at me for a minute in confusion.<br>"hi. I'm Cortni." I said smiling. after seeing me smile, he started smiling.  
>"I'm Aang." he said. I opened up the door a little wider, and asked him if he wanted to come in. he accepted.<br>"soo what were you running from?" I asked curiosity yet again getting the better of me. "oh, well all of my other friends were in class, so I usually come up here to this room and hang out untill they get done."  
>"ahh I see." I said. "well we could hang out for a while if you want." I offered. he smiled at this and sure enough he accepted. "so what are you doing at a boys temple?" he asked. the question completely caught me off guard. but I quickly recovered. thats one of my talents. I can weasel out of ALMOST every problem life throws at me. "I ran away." I say. looking down as if i'm ashamed. I sneak a glance at Aang, and hes looking at me, but thankfully doesn't see me glance at him. if he did, the get-up would be busted. "why?" was all he said. that one really caught me off guard. "because... none of my other friends wanted to play with me because I mastered my studies." I said looking down again. "oh. i'm sorry. i'll always be your friend if you want." he said. I looked up and smiled. he was being so nice to me and he barely knew me. I was truly touched. I hugged him.<br>"thank you. you have no idea how much that means to me." I whispered in he ear as I hugged him. after about two seconds, he got over his initial shock, and hugged me back. I pulled away from him, and smiled. as I looked at his face, it was slightly flushed from our closeness. he was also smiling. then he got this thoughtful look on his face. then he stood up abruptly. "wait! if you finished your lessons, then that means your a master!" he exclaimed. he then began looking at my forehead for any signs of the all to familiar light blue. but because I had bangs, you couln't see the arrow on my head. when he couldn't find any there, he looked at my hands which I just realized were covered by the pillow. I giggled slightly, and lifted a hand so that he could see the the tatoo. his eyes widened as he took it in. he sat back down but this time with a smile on his face. "wow! and here I thought I was the only master my age!" he said. smile growing.  
>I couldn't help but smile at his ever growing grin. "well actually, i'm fourteen." I said. but that didn't deter his mood.<br>"so, do you wanna do something?" I asked. his smile faltered a little.  
>"yes, but everyone else is at class and we would distract them." he said morosely. "oh. I see." I said. "well we could just stay in here and talk?" I asked. he chuckled a little. "sure." "hey, i'll make you a deal, If you help me open these windows, I'll play whatever game you want later." she said with a smirk. Aang laughed a bit. when he calmed he held out his hand. "your on!" he said as we shook hands. then we opened the shudders. "whoo hhoooo! finally! I was getting a little worried I was gonna sufficate." I joked. Aang started to laugh.<br>"now what?" Aang asked.  
>"well..." then I stopped because I heard footsteps coming our way. they were a little slower than my mothers' meaning whoever it was, was older than mom, or are trying to sneak attack. Mother was forty one. I put my finger to my lips as if to signal for him to be quiet. he then got this concentrated look on his face, then a look of surprize when he finally heard the footsteps. they stopped at the door, and there was a light 'rat-a-tat-tat' on the door. "Aang?" said an elderly mans voice. so I was right on option number one. "Gyatso?" said Aang. clearly confused. the door was then pushed open a little ways. "Aang, I came to ask if you wanted to pl... who are you?" Gyatso asked me mid sentence. "hi.. i'm Cortni." I said. bowing. Gyatso cracked a grin. "hello, I'm Monk Gyatso, Aangs mentor, and guardian." he said bowing back. "whats a girl doing at an all boys temple?" Gyatso asked me. "oh, uh I'm just uh, ya know," I fumbled for words to say. over in the corner where Aang was now standing, he started snickering at my loss for words. I sent him a glare. which only made him laugh harder. Gyatso looked at the two's exchange thoughtfully. he eventually came to the conclusion that the two were to be best friends. and if so, then he would have to convince the other monks to let her stay here at the temple. "why don't you two come with me, and we can all play Pi Sho." he said with a smile. he would be getting another child to look after soon. we both followed him to the Pi Sho room. "here, why don't you two play a game or two, while I go talk to the other monks." Gyatso suggested. the two obviously agreed. after we got settled in, I got the first move. I picked up the White lotus tile, and placed in the middle of the board. Gyatso glanced over towards the game before he left for the meeting room. and he was actually surprized to see that someone my age would favor the Lotus gambit. he got over his shock and composed himself. 'this must mean shes a member of the order. he'd have to talk to her about it later. I have buissness to attend to'. He left the two to play. after Gyatso left, I decided to up the anty a bit, and pull the same thing Gyatso has or will pull. Aang moved his turtle duck gambit, sighing bordly. "ahhh interesting move Aang." I said cryptically. "what do you mean?" he asked suddenly getting interested. I airbended a small eddy and tossed the back of his shirt over his head. while he couldn't see what was going on, I switched our pieces. as Aang finally got his shirt back down, he looked at his piece, and noticed that I had switched them. "hey!" he said. we both started laughing. Before either one of us could move another tile, Gyatso came in. hearing the two children laughing, caused him to smile.<br>"good news, Cortni is allowed to stay at the Southern Airtemple" he said cheerfully. me and Aang looked at eachother bright smiles lit up each of our faces. I got up, and bowed to Gyatso. "thank you Gyatso." I said looking up and smiling. Gyatso smiled back. "well, I do believe classes are almost over. why dont you two go down to the courtyard, and play. then you can introduce Cortni to the other children." Gyatso told them. we each smiled and bowed to him before racing down the hall way to the stairwell. Gyatso couldn't help but chuckle as he watched them race.  
>"no 'cas i'm gonna beat you!" I yelled. as I ran towards the stairwell. but in a small burst of air, and luck, Aang tied with me. "I won!" Aang said as they raced to the courtyard. "no, it was a tie!" I retorted. then I suddenly stopped. making me fall flat on my face from all of the momentum. Aang stopped and ran back, almost in tears from laughing so hard. "ha-ha laugh it up buddy. your next." I warned him. but he just kept on laughing.<br>"hey, do you know where they keep the bison here?" I asked him when I deemed him able to awnser without doubling over again. "yeah, why?" he replied. "I flew here on my bison Ava. I just wanna make sure shes ok." I replied. looking at him.  
>"sure follow me." he said as he led the way to the stables. when we got there, I found Ava right away. she was much tamer than some of the other little guys flying around. "hey girl. you doin' ok?" I asked. all I got was a grunt in return. I just smiled and petted Avas head. Ava grunted in approval. Aang smiled as he watched the exchange from the background. "I'll be back later girl." Ava grunted again saying that she heard.<br>"all right. so what do you wanna do now?" I asked Aang. "here lets go to the archway underneath the bridge. thats usually where every one goes after classes. then you can meet everybody!" he said excitedly. I had laughed at his enthusiasm. "race you there!" said Aang. "I don't even know where it is!" I retorted. Aang shot me a mischivous smirk.  
>"well then I guess i'm gonna win then huh." he said as he took off. "cheater!" I called off after him. I faintly heard his laughter.<br>I arrived under the bridge two seconds after Aang. I heard Aang say 'tsk-tsk' I turned around to see him leaning against the side of the bridge. a grin on his lips.  
>"you were two seconds late. if your gonna be a master, you'll have to be better than that." he said grin growing.<br>"I already AM a master. master arrowhead." I said as I bowed mockingly. as I looked up, I snickered a bit. Aangs facial expression was hilarious. "M-Master arrow h-head? your kidding right? you've got to be kidding!" my snickering became chuckling to giggling to full on laughter.  
>"yup" I said with amusment. I was obviously enjoying this. just you wait till you hear what Toph's gonna call you. twinkle toes. "ok, I take it back i'll take it all back, just please, please don't call master arrowhead." he said as he looked at her his eyes pleading. I tried resisting, but it became to much, and I gave in. "alright, alright I wont call you Master arrowhead anymore." as I said this, two things happened. one thing was the relief the shone brightly in his eyes. and the second thing was the bell. classes were over. next thing I knew, I saw a bunch of kids running at up top speed. my eyes widened at the site. and I quickly got out of the way.<br>"you ready?" Aang asked me. all I could do was nod. he gave me an apologetic smile before looking in his friends direction.

and yes, I do like to add suspence.  
>sincerely RockhopperMcMuffin<p> 


	2. runnin' away

Ok, Ima post a new chapter every other day. :) obviously a disclaimer. duh.  
>"how did the pig tracks get on the celing?" "spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. can he swing, from a web no he can't, cause he's a spider pig. look out! hes a spider pig!" -Simpsons Movie.<p>

As the stampede of school children came closer, they saw I was a girl, and froze in shock. I couldn't help but smile at least a little at this. Aang walked forward a little, and started with the introductions.  
>"guys, this is Cortni! shes gonna be with us from now on!" he said excitedly. wow. I didn't know I had made that much of an impact on his life already. I had to resist the erge to hug him again. I just now realized that all of their eyes were on me. I blushed a little. suddenly feeling self-concious, as I step forward.<br>"hi... and you are?" I just wanted to get past the 'akward' stage of this.  
>"hi. im Guchi." said one of the taller boys. he held out his hand for me as a friendly gesture. I took it and smiled. he seemed really nice. after him the other boys must've realized I don't have 'cooties' or anything.<br>"hi, i'm Renfu." said one. (LMFAO:)  
>"i'm Toshikiri. nice to meet you." said another. "you to" I replied.<br>"I'm Payaank." said the shortest. "misoh." said the one in the back. mabe hes just shy.  
>"Justako. Toshikiri was right. I'ts VERY nice to meet you." Justako said wagging his eyebrows. suddenly he was pushed aside. I giggled a little.<br>"don't mind him. hi, i'm gukatto." he said hand extended. I shook it. he seems nice. "hi... i'm Jujubee." one said sheepishly. I just smiled at him. after seeing this, he smiled back to.  
>"im dole." said the one standing at Guchis' right. I smiled at him as well. he just blushed and looked away.<br>"and thats Jinju." said Renfu pointing towards a kid no older than nine, who was covered in dirt. he just started to crack up at the mention of his name.  
>"it's nice to meet you guys." I said. I got eleven smiles in return.<br>"so guys. what do you want to do now?" Guchi asked us. we had all settled down. we just got done playing Air tag. best game ever! he was met with a chorus of 'I don't knows' and 'I don't cares'. then there was a bell. everyone got up including me.  
>"dinner time!" yelled Jujubee. as he ran... scratch that. Sprinted towards the dinning hall. we all followed some racing,<br>others just laughing at those who were racing. like me and Aang. we were just walking back, laughing at those who raced. Especially Renfu. he had won his race with Payaank, and was doing a victory dance. where as Payaank was slouching his shoulders. well at least untill Gukatto came over and told him something. Payaank perked up real quick after that.

fast forward-fast forward-fast forward-fast forward-fast forward one and a half months later.

I awoke to the sun yet again. i'm still partially amazed at how fast time flies. it feels like just yesterday I met Aangs friends. after about a week of constant persisting, Justako finally gave up on trying to flirt with me. now we were just friends. in fact it seemed like everyone in the temple liked me. by now, Aang was my very best friend. speaking of Aang, the monks still hadden't told him of his destiny yet. but I will be there for him 100% of the way. I'd better hurry and get dressed. wouldn't want Aang to come up here and see me in my night clothes. (clothes from when I first came here consisted of a tank top, and short shorts.) I get hot at night sometimes. I quickly changed, and threw on my shoes. then I pushed the comb through my battered hair. Just as I got done, I heard a Tap-Tap on the door. it's only him that does it. everyone else knocks five or six times, and Gyatso knocks three times. I get up, and open the door. Aangs standing there smiling. "you wanna go down to the bridge?" he asks like he does everyday.  
>"sure." I reply. we race down the hall, and the flight of steps.<br>I win this time. "HA!" I say as I look over, Aangs laughing to himself.  
>"whats so funny wise guy?" I ask smirking. he looks up grining.<br>"you." he says. and snickers again.  
>"what~ever" I say in a sing-song voice. he suddenly looks at me very suspiciously.<br>"what did you do?" he says still looking at me VERY suspiciously, almost as if I pulled a prank. which is most of the time, but who cares.  
>"If you think I pulled a prank on you, I didn't" I deadpan "oh, ok." he says he sat down in the same spot as usual, only this time a bucket of slime that I got off of Renfu for winning a bet, topples over and it gets all over him. I about cry laughing at his expression. then he gets this mischivious smirk on his face. "hey you know what? this is pretty funny. good work. and since you did such a great job on this one, I'm going to give you a great BIG hug for it." he says as he dives for me I ducked out of the way, but then he ends up hitting the wall. "uggghh." he moans out. I offer him my hand to help him up, but instead of helping him up, he pulls me down and gives me a hug.<br>"EWWW! Aang!" I yell. he just laughs.  
>"what?" he asks looking up at me oh so innocently. I frown but it soon turns into a smile. I just can't stay mad at him.<br>"your gonna get it. and you won't even know when." I threaten. I look at him. only to see his signature grin.  
>"ohh I'm soo scared" he says in a high pitched voice. I mock smack his arm as I get up. he gets up after i'm up.<br>"come on." he walk up the platform to the little balcony where Gyatsos making his Signature fruit pies. "ah, hello Aang, Cortni." he says smiling. we both smile back. "morning Gyatso." I say as I bow. he bows back. then goes back to his pies.  
>"how was your morning?" he asks us nonchalauntly. even though hes eyeing our clothes. especially Aang. Aang just laughs as he notices this to.<br>"Cortni pranked me, so I got her back with the power of a hug." he said glancing in my direction. Gyatso is just laughing.  
>"how about you kids help me with these pies." he says. we nod. "three ,two, one!" and then we let out air balls go. our aim was perfect as always. we all laughed at the sight. thowing fruit pies at meditating monks always seemed to cheer Aang up. then the bell rings. Aang and I both bowed and said our goodbyes to Gyatso then we ran toward the bridge. for some reason we all had to race to the bridge. if you were the last to arrive, you were the last to be picked for the games. when we got down there, only Renfu and Payaank had arrived. that meant neither of us were gonna be last today. I looked over at Aang, and we both smiled at each other. then Justako arrived. right behind him was Jujubee. now it was all up to Jinju, Gokkato, Toshikiri, Misoh, Dole, Guchi, and Gukatto. soon after, Dole and Misoh. when they arrived, they both had looks of relief on their faces. Toshikiri came next. he laughed a little at how we were. we were just lounging around waiting for Gokkato, Guchi, and Jinju to arrive. Guchi came with Gokkato hot on his trail. after they saw who was here, we sat and waited for Jinju to come out. he finally arrived a minute later. he saw everyone, and got a sad look on his face. but he quckly perked up as Aang started to teach everyone about his Airscooter.<br>I got it rather quickly, but it was taking everyone else a little longer.  
>"wow. Aangy! where'd you learn that trick?" Payaank asked energetically. smile planted firmly on his face. Aang looked down and smiled "I made it up." he stated proudly.<br>"WOW! " said Payaank as he waved his arms around in the air. I giggled at that.  
>just then the monks came out. "Aang, could we have a word with you?" Gyatso asked.<br>"sure?" said Aang he walked after the monks into the meeting room.  
>"hey guys! lets so see what their gonna tell Aang!" whisper yelled Guchi.<br>"wouldn't that be intruding though?" I asked. he just shrugged and went after them. I didn't go because I already knew what they were gonna tell him. and even if I didn't know, I wouldn't SPY on him. instead, I just practiced my airscooter. even though I had it down. about five minutes after the guys came back, they looked in shock.  
>"what happened?" I asked as I hopped off my scooter. Dole snapped out of it first. "Aangs the avatar!" he said.<br>"ok. well why don't you guys practice your air scooters so that you wouldn't get accused of syping." I offered. they all just nodded virgerously. they started practicing, and soon enough, Guchi came up with a game you can play. He called it toss-around. you toss around a ball while your on the scooter. I was waiting for when Aang would come walking back, and when he did, he looked a little shocked. but as he heard the laughter, he tried to conceal it the best he could. if I hadn't seen his expression before he covered it up, I wouldn't have even known. when he walked around the corner, he saw everyone on a scooter. everyone but me. I could tell he noticed, because he looked around untill he saw me leaning up against the side of the bridge like he was earlier. he laughed a little as Payaank passed him on his own scooter laughing.  
>"looks like you guys have been practicing!" he exclaimed.<br>"yeah! we even came up with a game you can play with the air scooters!" said Guchi. Aang smiled brightly.  
>"great!" he said as he bended one. but when he got on, everyone else got off.<br>"whats wrong?" he asked sounding a little hurt.  
>"well since your the avatar, its kind've an unfair advantage to whos team your on." replied Guchi.<br>"oh ok," Aang said morosely.  
>"that doesn't matter. he's still the same." I said standing up. Aang looked over at me and game me a small smile. I smiled back. "mabe but its an unfair ad-" Guchi started, but I cut him off.<br>"yeah, yeah, an unfair advantage. have fun with your game. come on Aang, lets go." I said as I grabbed Aangs hand, and led him up to my room. we just climbed the stairs instead of using airbending like we usually would. I glanced at Aang, only to see him looking at me with a grateful exression. I sent him a small smile. he then blushed realizing he was caught. he started to look around.  
>"why'd you do that?" Aang asked her as they reached my door. I walked in, and he follwed. he shut the door for me.<br>"what?" I asked. as we sat on my mat. "why are you still hanging out with me?" he asked.  
>"because your my friend. Friends stick togather. no matter what," I said as I looked at him, I gave him a genuine smile.<br>"thank you so much!" he said as he attacked me with a giant hug. just like earlier. I hugged him back.  
>"your welcome." I said. just then I heard a light tap-tap-tap on the door. "come in" I said. then the door swung open, and Gyatso walked in.<br>"how would you two like to help me with some pies?" he said with a smile. Aang smiled a little, and accepted. I just nodded. we followed Gyatso to the balcony where he already has all the pies in the oven. Aang goes to sit on the railing, while I watch Gyatso. I've always thought that his pie making technique was neat. he even gave me the recipe for moon peach pie. they only grow durring winter. I looked back to where Aang was sitting and sighed.  
>"what happened to him?" Gyatso asked. concern written all over his features.<br>"the other kids found out he was the avatar, and wouldn't let him play because they thought it was an unfair advantage."I said bitterly. a scowl on my face.  
>"ahh and what was your reaction?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.<br>"I stood up for him. hes my best friend. but the other kids wouldn't budge, so we left. we just walked into my room when you came in." I briefed him.  
>"I see." he said as he walked over and took out the last pie. "the secret is in the gooey center." said Gyatso as he looked over at Aang.<br>"hmmmmm" Aang said tiredly.  
>"seems my ancient pies making techniques aren't the only things on your mind." he said. Aang looked over as he sat up. "mabe the monks made a mistake." he said hopefully. I had to look away. it was to depressing.<br>"the only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen." Gyatso said. Aang slumped his shoulders upon hearing this.  
>"are you going to help me or not?" asked Gyatso playfully. Aang nodded. Gyatso made three pies. mine was grape. Aangs cherry and Gyatsos was moon peach. he saves them year round. we bended the ball, aimed, and off they went. they each hit a target, and the other monk who didnt get hit, got splashed in the face with Grape and Cherry pies. we all laughed as the lemurs flew over looking for a bite to eat.<br>"you aim has improved greatly." he spoke to us. we bowed to Gyatso, and he bowed back. it was getting pretty late by now, so we each walked to our respective doors. I alsmost forgot to tell you, I had got the chance to meet Bumi and Kuzon last week. Aang asked for permission to go to Omashu to see his friend and to introduce me to him. the monks agreed. as we took off, we decided to take a detour to the firenation on the way back. Kuzons a hothead, but he means well. Bumi, I can't describe him any different from a mad 'genious' we went down the mail shoots, and it's much more fun then it may seem in cartoon form. we all got along really good. especially me and Bumi. I eventually slipped into the covers and drifted off into sleep. the next morning the sun woke me up again. I got dressed and combed my hair, slipped my shoes on, ect. I waited for Aang to come,but he never did. I walked over to my door, opened it up, and peeked out. I looked both ways. I decided to just go down a flight to Aangs room and see if he was there or not. hopefully he was. I ran out and down the hallway. I didn't want to take my chances. I had to know. I was on the verge of tears as I reached his door and knocked two times like he does for me. I didn't hear anything. so I knocked again. a little louder. I heard rustling on the other side, and then a soft come in. I didn't waste anytime. I pushed the door open forcefully. I peered in, and say a somewhat unnerved Aang. but when he saw my watered up eyes, he took on a look of concern.  
>"where were you?" I asked. my voice shakey. "I was here?" he said. I let out a slightly shakey sigh. he got up and walked over to where I was, and grabbed my shoulders.<br>"whats wrong?" he asked. the tears started to come out one by one. I couldn't help it.  
>"I-I thought that you ran away or something." I said Hugging him. he hugged back.<br>"don't worry, if I ever DO run away, I'll bring you with me." he said. I broke away and looked into his eyes only to see that he was sincere. I nodded. I wipped away the tears.  
>"I'll hold you to that." I said. cracking a small sad smirk. he mistook it as a happy smirk, and smiled back.<br>"so what do you want to do?" I asked fially done crying. I hate it when people see me cry. It makes me feel vulerable, and weak.  
>"I don't know." he said sitting back down by his window. looking out of it longingly. I walked over towards where it was, and when I looked out, there were the kids playing their new air scooter game. I felt anger flare up inside of me. I grabbed Aangs hand, and dragged him out of the room.<br>"where are we going?" he asked. there was an edge to his voice that sounded like depression. "Pi Sho!" I yelled back. still very angry.  
>"whats wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry. that i'm taking my anger out on you, but they don't have the right to be like that! you have just as many rights as they do! ughhh! those jerks!" I ranted. I snuck a glance back at Aang, and saw he had a warry expression on his face.<br>"it's ok." he said. thats when I snapped. I stopped and whipped around. "its ok? OK? no it's not ok! I can see what your doing to yourself! I don't wanna see you get hurt! when your hurt, i'm hurt! ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY! and you already sound depressed! you are a GREAT avatar! I don't care what they think! your my BEST friend! doesn't that mean anything?" I asked. my voice lowering to a whisper. I didn't wait to see face. I just bolted up the stairs. I know too much drama. I can't stand drama, but when you see your best friend acting depressed, then you have issues. I just couldn't take it. as I ran, I passed Gyatso. he looked concerned as he probably saw the tears streaming down my face as I ran. I reached my door, and ran in. I locked it right behind me. I sat on my mat, and fell asleep. when I woke up, there was a slight tap-tap on the door. I looked out my windows and didn't see anything. looked like it was still a couple hours till dawn. I got dressed, then I opened my door, and saw Aang standing there.  
>"i'm sorry for snapping earlier today." I apologized.<br>"it's ok if anyone should be saying sorry, it's me." he said. looking down.  
>"well, I'll accept your apology, on one condition." I said. he looked up. and nodded his head rapidly. I giggled at the site. "we go back to being best friends." I say with a smile on my lips. he smiles back, and we hug. then he quickly walks into my room.<br>"start packing." he says. i'm sure I look confused.  
>"what?" I ask.<br>"were leaving. I overheard the monks today, and they were going to send me away from Gyatso so I am running away. and I promised my best friend that I would take her if the need were to arise." he said with an exasperated look on his face. I understand now.  
>"alright. give me a minute." I get my bag, and pack my clothes, my comb, my toothbrush and toothpaste, then I walk over and grab my staff. I turn around and walk over toward Aang, whos sitting on my mat watching me buzz around the room.<br>"alright i'm ready." I say. he nodds and we sneak out.  
>"do you want me to ride on Ava? or Appa?" I whisper to him. "get on Appa." he whispers back.<br>"hold on let me go say goodbye to her at least." I say. I wasn't asking. I was already on my way to the stables.  
>as I walk in, I see her sleeping contently over in back. I walk up to her.<br>"Ava? Baby Girl?" I call. she opens her eyes a little, and grunts sleepily. "I'm leaving for a little bit, I'll be back. Now listen. when the firelords army comes, try to get some monks and lemurs get out of here. got it?" I ask. I at least hope that she'll be ok. I get a grunt and a lick in return. I'll take that as farewell. I give her A quick kiss on the nose. then I walk out to see Aang already on Appa. I run over, and airbend up into the sattle. I place my staff in the back next to his, and I put my bag next to his. I crawl up next to him still in the sattle.  
>"thank you for bringing me." I say. he looks over and smiles at me.<br>"thank you for coming" he retorts. I laugh and he puts in his signature Goffy grin. I roll my eyes at this and playfully shove him. he starts to chuckle a little. thats when I look up, and realize that were headed for a storm. I look back at Aang then to Appa.  
>"uhh Aang?" I ask tentivley. "yeah?" he says nonchalauntly.<br>"I think we should turn around." I say pointing up. he looks over, and up and makes an 'o' with his mouth, "ohh" he says. we don't even see it until its right in front of us and hear Appa grunt loudly in warning. we look forward,  
>and sure enough, there it is. the wave that will take us to Katara and Sokka. I close my eyes, and hug Aang tightly. then its cold, and wet. then theres a burst of air, and I realize i'm falling forward. I tiredly open my eyes, and gaze up. only to see Aang in some girls arms, and im in the snow. <em>'thanks a lot'<em>. I let out a small moan, and sit up. I rub my eyes, and then did I feel something poking the side of my head. I look over, and see a bone thing near my face. and since I was around vegitarians for so long, my natural thought was to push it away. then the boy looks at me.  
>"who are you?" the boy asks. I stare at him for a second before it clicks. this is Katara and Sokka... great.<p>

yes, I do like to add suspence.  
>sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin<p> 


	3. AN

I know that most of you probably hate me because haven't updated in a while, and believe me I know that feeling when your really getting into a story but the author doesn't update but once in a blue moon. in truth I have a couple things to say. first, is that I'd like to thank all of the readers that added this story to their favorites, and those who reviewed. second, this is a poll. would you rather it be a **_Kataang_** story, or a **_Aang/Cortni_** story? thats pretty much it. (sorry!)

sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin


	4. on the road again

WHOO HOO! chapter 3! =) I is a disclaimer. merci for your time.  
>ok, I have decided to make this into alternate endings. one that goes Kataangs way, and one that goes cortniAangs way. hope u likes :3  
>(Dale) "ok, name your favorite dinosaur."(both) "philosoraraptor" (brennen)"alright. if you were a chick, whose the one guy you'd sleep with?" (both) "Jhon Stamos." (Dale) "WHAT?" (Brennen) "did we just become best friends?" (Dale) "YEP!" -Step Brothers.<p>

"who are you?" I ask. I have to act like I don't know them otherwise it would look highly probable that I would be a Firenavy spy. he didn't get the chance to say anything because Aang was waking up. I looked over at him, and airbended up,  
>ignoring the squeal Sokka gave. I walked over and kneeled by Aang. he groaned and opened his eyes lazily. just looking at him, I knew something was up. well, and 'cas I have seen the series.<br>"come closer, I need to ask you something." he said in a deathly voice. kinda like if you had larengitus? whatever. "what?" asked Katara. "will you go penguin sleding with me?" he asked energetically. wow who knew all he needed was one hundred years in an ice berg to make him happy snappy again. then he seemed to take notice to me. "oh, hey Cortni." he said nonchalauntly. I rolled my eyes at him. "I knew something was up from the moment you said come closer." I said smirking.  
>"thats only because you know me so well." he said with a chuckle. then we heard a loud grunt from behind us. we looked at eachother and yelled 'Appa' in sync. as he scrambled up the side of the ice wall, I went around the easy way. I motioned for Katara and Sokka to follow. I walked around the corner and ducked just as the snot flew past me.<br>I stood up, and looked at Aang.  
>"don't worry, it'll wash out. so do you live around here?" he asked. then suddenly Sokka jumped up, and yelled.<br>"don't awnser that! he could be a spy for the firenavy!" he yelled. I felt a little left out at the moment. "well thanks for counting me in this conversation." I say in a sarcatic tone. Sokka sends me a glare, and Katara smiles "i'm Katara, and the annoying one is Sokka." she explains as Sokka starts to glare at Appa.  
>"you never told us your names." she says. "Im A-A-A-A-ACHOOOOO!" yells Aang as he sneezes and flys about thirty five feet.<br>as he comes back down, he sways a little. "I'm Aang!" he says and sniffles a little. "i'm Cortni, and thats Appa. Aangs flying bison." I say. I walk over by Appa and airbend up. then Katara gasps.  
>"riiiight, and this is Katara, my flying sister." says Sokka. but Katara ignores his comment. "you're airbenders!" she says excitedly. "sure am" Aang and I say at the same time. we look at eachother, and snicker. "airbenders, flying bison, I think I have midnight sun madness. I'm going home where things make sence." says Sokka as he turns around. but stops when he realizes there is nowhere to go. "oh, well if you want, Appa can give you guys a ride." offered Aang. Kataras eyes lit up instantly.<br>"we'd love to!" she exclaimed.  
>"uh uh no way! I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka exlaims.<br>"are you hoping that some other kind of monster will come along, ya know, before you freeze to death?" she retorted.  
>Aang and I started to chuckle at their was even funnier in real life than on T.V. or a computer screen.<br>Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I hoisted him up into the sattle. he sat in the very back, and I sat on the front of the sattle. next to Aang. Katara to my right. "Alright first time flyers HOLD ON TIGHT! Appa yip yip!" Aang says. Appa jumpes into the air, but then belly flops into the water. " was truly amazing." says Sokka from the back.  
>"just wait. with a little rest, he'll be soaring through the sky. you'll see." came Aangs reply. I look over, and Aangs looking at Katara dreamily. "uh why are you looking at me like that" she asks. he blushes a little after he realizes he caught. it reminds me of the day I snapped at him. I still feel really bad about that.<br>"oh, I was staring?" he askes. I roll my eyes, and you can hear Sokka in the back groaning. then Katara leaned forward.  
>"hey, watcha thinkin' about?" I asked. she looked at me for a moment as if really looking at me for the first time. "I was just wondering, you two being airbenders and all, if you knew what happened to the avatar?" she asked with a slightly hopeful expression. I composed my face to not show any emotion before replying.<br>"no. well I knew people who knew him, but I didn't sorry." I say quoting Aang. you see, I had to compose my face, or else I probably would have started to smile. then we both look at Aang who looks nervous.  
>"uh same here." he said.<br>"oh, ok thanks anyway." she replied. then she crawled back to where Sokka was laying, and layed down next to him. then I looked at Aang. he looked at me in disbelief. I leaned down "what? did you want me to tell her? 'cas I still can." I said looking him dead in the eye, and refraining myself from succumbing to the impending laughter. he blanched. "n-no but how did you come up with that lie so fast?" he asked. "its one of my few talents." I responded. with a light smrik. he smiled back. the next thing I knew, was Katara coming in and waking me and Aang up. thats strange I don't even remember falling asleep. I tugged my shirt into place, as Aang put his shirt back on.  
>I don't remember falling asleep. well, thats weird. as soon as he grabs his staff, Katara drags him out into the cold. It doesn't feel that much different from the moutains. juat a couple degrees in difference. I grab my staff, and follow. as we walk out, the whole village is lined up. as they see us, the mothers hold their children closer. another thing that I noticed, was that there were barely any males in this tribe. other than little children. the oldest male here would be Sokka. I looked at Aang, then back down on myself. "whats wrong? did Appa sneeze on me?" I asked eyeing the warry villagers. Aang looks in my direction. "nope your good. but I think the real question here, is did Appa sneeze on ME." he says. I just rool my eyes and grin. "naw. your good." I reply "Ok, Cortni, Aang, Entire village. Entire village, Cortni, Aang." says Katara gesturing. I take a good look around. It looks even worse than Cartoon form. there are battered tents, one small bonfire, and lots of clothes lines. and there I stand probably looking like an idiot. but when I hear the words Extinct, and airbenders, I get a sick feeling. "extinct?" I hear Aang ask my unvoiced question. blanching at the thought of Gyatso. I don't know if I'll be able to live through the Southern Temple. I'm brought back to the present by Sokka. "whats this for? you can't stab anything with this." he says grabbing Aangs glider in the prosses. Aang and I share a look.<br>"It's not for stabbing, it's for airbending." retorts Aang. airbending his glider back to his hand. he opens the wings.  
>"magic trick! do it again!" exclaims a little girl.<br>"Not magic, airbending. It allows me to control the air currents around my glider and fly." he says. with a bright smile.  
>"Last time I checked, humans can't fly!" says Sokka in a taunting voice.<br>"ready?" Aang asks me. I nod, and open my wings. I throw it up into the air.  
>"nice trick." says Sokka sarcastically. I just grin as it comes back around and I leap up, and jump on. I look down at Sokka's face. and let me tell you ,it's priceless. just like Dan Akroid in the movie 'Great Outdoors'. I look up only see Aang crash into Sokkas tower. I giggle. "MY WATCHTOWER!" Sokka exclaims exasperated. I land down next to Aang, and help him up. Katara was on her way over, but I can always say that I didn't see her. "great. your an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." he says sarcatically.<br>I look over at Katara and put on an excited look. "your a waterbender." I exclaim.  
>"yeah." thats all she got in before Gran-Gran came over to us.<br>"alright enough playing around. you have chores to do." she tells Katara. as they walk away, I sneak a glance at Aang. he's not even looking in her direction. mabe he hasn't fallen in love with her yet. huh. I wonder when he does realize it. I look back over at Sokka, and hes trying to fix his watchtower, but snow keeps falling on his head. I giggle at the site. then I think of how I could get a spear from him so I can make a slide fo the kids on Appas tail you know like in the cartoon. well that and I wanna try it out. I look over, and theres one laying a couple feet from Sokkas foot. hes not even paying attention, so I quickly airbend it over to me. Aang sarts chuckling. "are you thinking what i'm thinking?" I ask. he nods.  
>"then what am I thinking?" I ask with a smirk.<br>"uhh I was going to go with a slide made on Appa." he says looking around nervously. kind'a like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and was now waiting for his scolding. I smile "Bingo!". then I make the "follow me" gesture with my hand as we take off in Appas direction.  
>I knew where Appa was because I spotted him on our earlier performance. "here. no wait, yeah there we go," I say as we finish up our project. now it looks just like it did in the cartoon. just as we take a step back to admire our handy work, the kids come running outside. I stood next to Appa and lifted the kids who couldn't reach the sattle onto Appas butt, and side down his tail, only to land in a pile of snow. eventually Sokka and Katara walk out. Sokka looks ticked off.<br>"what are you doing? how can you be having fun with a WAR going on?" he yells. I put on my best confusd face.  
>"war? what war?" I ask. I knew I beat Aang to it. it took nearly all I had to not grin. "your kidding right?" asks Sokka. "PENGUIN!" yells Aang from ontop of Appa. he runs off using airbending to speed up. Sokka then looks back at me. "hes kidding right?" he asks. I just shrug. Katara goes off to find him before he gets into any trouble. but thats most likely gonna be me. I casually lean against Appa while Sokka walks back over to his class, or as I should say group, starting another lecture about bravery. then one little boy raises his hand "I gotta pee!" he says. Sokka raises his eyebrows. "you can go after class." he says.<br>"but I really gotta go!" the boy says with urgency. "fine. anyone else?" he asks. all the kids raise their hands. Sokka hangs his head, and sighs. "fine." he succumbed. I chuckle a little. then there is a bright orange light in the sky. I look up and let out a litte gasp. I jumpped off Appa, and went to get Sokka, but he was already outside. "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE SPYS!" he yelled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
>"dude, I was here the WHOLE time" I retort. he doesn't have a good retort, so he just 'hmmmpps' and walks over to where his class is now sitting. they all just got back.<br>"ok men, the firenation will be on our shores in any moment! you need to be brave. fore if we are not brave, how can we call ourselves men? go get the weapons!" he says. and might I add, very dramatically. then the same little boy raises his hand again. "but I gotta-" he starts but Sokka cuts him off. "and no potty breaks!" he says. as he throws his head back, and points in the direction of the weapons.  
>"lets go see where Katara and your boyfriend went." he says. I blush.<br>"hes not my boyfriend!" I yell back. he just waves it off.  
>then as we ait outside the village walls, all the other villagers crowd outside as well. then in the distance, we see two tiny dots one orange and one blue. the dots grow bigger until they're just about ten feet away. turns out those dots were Katara and Aang. Sokka then steps forward.<br>"I knew it! you signled the firenavy with that flare! you were leading them staright to us weren't you!" yells Sokka angrily at Aang. "well you see, we were on this ship, and there were some boobie traps, and well, we bobbied right into them." He says looking ashamed. "AH HA! the traitor confesses! worriors away from the enemy. the foreiner is here by banned from the village!" he says thats when I realize that the children were hugging Aang. I walk over towards Aang, and airbend myself up into Appas sattle staff in hand. "then I'm bannished to! come on Aang!" Katara says grabbing Aangs hand. "where do you think your going?" asked Sokka. "Aangs taking me to the North Pole!" she replies.  
>"I am? great!" Aang says looking confused, then happy. "you'd really choose him over your family?" asked Sokka helplessly. thats when her resolve detered. she hesitated. Aang saw this and grew concerned.<br>"I don't want to come between you or your family." Aang says. then he airbends up onto Appas head. "wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years not looking forward to that." he says with a smile as if he were tring to make a joke, but was still pretty sad. "so thats it? your just gonna leave?" asked Katara helplessly. eyes pleading for us to take her with along. "I guess I'll go home, and look for the other airbenders." he says. then a little girl runs forward. "don't go, I'll miss you!" she cries. I feel so depressed right now that it's not even funny and I know funny. I laugh at nearly everything. it used to drive my mom insane.  
>"I'll miss you to." Aang replies. then he looks back at me, and sighs. "lets see your bison fly now 'airboy'" taunts Sokka. I want to just go and smack him on the head. "come Appa, yip-yip." he says. Appa just groans and stands up. "yeah I thought so," he finishes. I immediately look up.<br>"stop instigating!" I yell angrily.  
>"were already leaving, what else do you want?" I continue. glareing at him. he shrinks back a little, and has the decency to look ashamed. as we continue into the icy tundra, Aang tells me about what he and Katara discovered back at the old ship, age wise. soon enough though, we see a newer version of what Aang saw. it's Zuko. "stay here with Appa! I'll be right back." Aand tells me. I just nod. I watch him as he glides away. I look down at Appa.<br>"are you ok buddy?" I ask. he grunts in return. and it reminds me of Ava. I wonder if she followed my advice. I decided that now was the time to take Appa back to the village. "come on boy, were gonna go save Aang." I say. Appa grunts in return. we walk all the way back to the little creek, where Katara and Sokka were talking, with Gran-Gran standing in the background. Then Katara ran over and hugged him. we were close enough when I heard Katara say,  
>"how are we gonna catch a warship with a canoe?" she asks gestureing towards the canoe in the creek. "I can help with that!" I say cheerfully. they each whip around. "Appa, Cortni!" Katara cried with delight. "you just love taking me out of my confort zone, don't you?" sokka asks. I can tell its a retorical question, so I have to bite down on my tounge to keep from speaking out. I help them load up their belongings, into the sattle, and fasten them down so they wont fly out when we get moving.<br>"come on Appa, don't you want to save Aang?" I ask into Appas ear. "up, accend, elavate" says Sokka.  
>"I know you can do this!" I say. "go, fly, soar." "dont listen to him. hes crazy." I whisper the last part.<br>"what did that kid say? hup hup? wha who? uh yip yip?" then Appa started to rumble. and then we were soaring throught the sky just as Aang had worded it.  
>"Katara! Cortni! he's flying! he's flying! Katara he's- I mean big deal he's flying." he said. I just giggled. I looked forward again, and I soon located the ship, and Aang must've saw us, because, he looked up and got distracted, giving Zuko time to shoot at Aang. causing him to loose his balance, and drop his staff. Zuko blasted one final blast, Aang went over the side of the ship. man, I'll tell you, Katara has a set of lungs on her, thats for sure! I eventually goined in, causing her to be twice as loud. then Aang shot up out of the water, eyes and tatoos glowing. then he does this crazy waterbending move that Paku does sometime durring the 'siege of the north' episodes. just as Appa lands, I'm the first to hop out. I run over to Aang, and catch him just before his head hits the floor. he looks up. and gives me a weak smile.<br>"hi Sokka, Katara, what're you doing here?" he asked. with each word he said he sounded like he was gaining back the energy he used. "well I couldn't let you have all the glory." Sokka said as he tried to joke. I rolled my eyes at that one. Katara didn't awnser. she just helped me get him to his feet.  
>"I dropped my staff over there." he said pointing to the edge of the ship. "on it." said Sokka. he ran over to retrieve his staff, when I suddenly hear him yell.<br>"HA! thats from the water tribe!" by this time, Aang is strong enough to stand on his own. he looks like his old self again.  
>any traces of the previous exhaustion, gone. he runs and leaps on Appa, giving him a quick hug. run over to, but I sit on the back of the sattle.<br>"come on guys!" I yell. then Katara freezes Sokkas feet. I mentally face-palm. but I can still hear Sokka mummbling to himself.  
>"I'm just a guy with a boomeraang. I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic!" he said as he finally freed himself. and ran over. yelling the whole way up, 'yip,yip'. when he was in the sattle, Appa took off. then I heard Zuko yell "SHOOT THEM DOWN!" and I grabbed my staff stood up, and bended the air currents with my glider to where the fire ball would hit the moutain, and burry them in an avalanche of snow and ice. I hear cheering behind me. I turn around, and sit down. after everyone had calmed down, Katara got serious. "why didn't you tell us that you were the avatar?" Katara asked Aang. he looked down sadly. "because... I never wanted to be." I knew the real reasons, but I wasn't about to speak them out loud. they were personal.<br>"but Aang, the worlds been waiting for the avatar to return, and put an end to this war." she explained. thank you, captain obvious "and how do I do that?" he asked her.  
>"well, legend says you have to master water, earth, then fire right?" she asked.<br>"thats what the monks told me." he replied.  
>"then if we go to the north pole, you could learn waterbending." she said in a tone that said 'please catch on'. and he did.<br>"we could learn it togather!" he said excitedly.  
>"and Sokka, Cortni, I'm sure you guys could knock some firebender heads on the way." she said persuasively.<br>"i'd like that, i'd really like that." said Sokka almost dreamily. then everyone looked at me expectently. especially Aang.  
>"I don't know about the unnessessary violence, but, count me in!" I exclaimed. with a smile on my face. we all smiled.<br>"then were in this togather!" said Katara. "ok, but first we have some very important buissness to attend to, here and here." he said.  
>"whats here?" I asked.<br>"here, is where we'll ride on the backs of the hopping llamas! then way over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish,  
>they don't like people riding on them, but thats what makes it fun!" I sighed and layed back. eventually I fell asleep.<p>

yes, I do like to add suspence.  
>sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin<p> 


	5. just keep swimming

hayhayhay! sup srry tht it's been awhile since I last updated.. still disclaimer.. Helen "*sniffle* why are you smiling?" ? "because this is the first time I've actually seen you look ugly. it makes me pretty happy." -Bridesmaids.

I awoke early the next morning. apparently Aang landed Appa while I was out of it. speaking of out of it, I'm debating on wheather or not to sip some cactus juice in the desert episodes. that is if I can help stop the Sandbenders. well back to the present, I grab my glider, hop off Appa, and glide up above the trees, mentally tagging the pronounced land marks so I know how to get back. like that hill! oh, or that tree! no! that lake..  
>mabe I could go for a quick swim, and wash off a little before I head back. I glide down to the water, and hold out my hand to touch the water as I fly over. the sun was just starting to apear above the clouds making the scene look more beautiful than usual. I land on the other side, prop up my glider against a nearbye tree, and dive in. I come up, and take in a huge gulp of air, then I dive back down. I open my eyes, and see all the little fishes swim frantically around from the new intrusion. I crack a grin, but it soon vanishes as I see that this lake is also inhabited by leeches. I swim back to the surface, and take off towards shore. when I reach it, I search myself over to make sure no leeches got too attached to me. I'm not exactly a girly girl, but I'm not tom-boyish that I like bugs, or well worms don't bother me, but leeches do. like those kind of bugs. or whatever they are classified as.<br>once my inspection was O., I used my airbending to dry off, grabbed my glider, and took off. on the way back to camp, I saw the lake obviously. how could something so pretty, have something so gross living right underneath the surface? then I found the tree, and hill, then our rinky-dink camp site. Aang was fixing Appas reins while talking enthusiastically about something to Katara. spirits only know what. I landed next to Appa, and started to pet him.  
>petting him reminded me of Ava. what happened to her? did she listen that night? I hope so. then I started to tune into the conversation taking place between Katara and Aang. they really are a cute couple, mabe I should help them get together. that'll need some thought. then I saw Aang jump off Appa and walk over to where Sokka was residing.<br>I airbended over to the other side of Appa, to get a better look. "Sokka, get up! airtemple time!" Aang tried futially might I add, to get Sokka up.  
>"sleep now, temple later." replied Sokka. Aang looked a bit put down, before his face split into mischivious grin.<br>the very grin that got me covered in slime. I already knew what he was about to do, but lets just say somethings are better left unsaid. for instince, my knowledge of who wins the war, where I come from, and how I know the the late avatar Roku. Aang bent down and picked up a stick, and then began to poke and prod Sokka with it, claiming it to be a prickle snake. it sure was a site to see Sokka jump up yelling "AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" then he ungracefully landed on his chin. I bursted into a fit of giggles. Aang twisted around and looked at me, and sent one of his signiture goffy grins my way. I just rolled my eyes. Aang turned back around.  
>"great! your up! lets go!" he nearly yelled. I helped Sokka clean up his stuff when he went to change. I loaded it up just as Sokka came back. we all climbed up on Appa, and took off. I was, as usual, right by the steering position where Aang was always seated. Katara and Sokka were in the back debating on something. I turned to Aang. "that was some stunt you pulled earlier. you must be tryin' to be as cool as me." I said in my best taunting voice.<br>he turned his head in my direction, and grined.  
>"toootally." he said in his 'oh-i'm-soo-scared' voice.<br>"don't deny it. you know it's true." I said with a smirk that soon turned serious.  
>"do you think the monks survived?" he asked me. I know what your thinking, but I still have hope. I told Ava to help out the monks that night. that AND because I'm supposed to act like this to dissapate all suspicions. Aang looked at me expectantly.<br>"YEAH BUDDY!" I say in my best Pauly D. impression. he just chuckled, and turned his focus to the skys ahead. about 30 minutes after our talk, Katara came up, and started to console us into realizing that the monks might not be alive.  
>both Aang and I denied it though. "yeah, but Katara, you can only get to an airtemple with a flying bison. I doubt the Firenation had any flying Bison.<br>ain't that right Appa?" Aang retorted to Kataras latest attempt. Aang recieved a grunt from Appa in return from his question. they could've used dragons. or mabe they captured wandering bison like Ava, before I found her. or until she was given to me unknowingly. I thought. but I went along with Aang anyways.  
>"yeah Katara." I say jokingly. she catches onto me trying to lighten the mood, and smiles.<br>"ok." she says warily. "ok everyone hold on! were goin' up!" I say as I hold onto the top of the sattle. when we level out again, we see the temple. it's all dusty, and dirty though. I instently know the fate of the temple. I feel likie crying, but I realize that I need to be strong for Aang. 'for Aang' I repeat in my head. Aang takes one of his hands from holding the reins, and wraps it aroundmy shoulders, and pulls me over to him.  
>"were home Cortni!" he says. I wrap my arms around his torso, and hug him as if I was trying to squeeze the life out of him. "were home." I whisper. we let go, and I immediately feel like I lost half of my soul. I mentally berrated myself.<br>'thats your best friend cortni! get ahold of yourself! just your friend!' I chant over and over, as if it was going to dissapear. when Aang lands Appa, I jump off, and run straight to my old room. I just needed to be away from him for a while. I run through the corridor, then up the stairs, down the hallway, and to my room. I open it up, and walk in. the first thing I notice, was the dust. there was a solid layer of dust in everything. the mat, the pillow,  
>the blanket, the window sill, the trunk, everything. I peeled back the blanket, and found that some of the dust had seeped through. I sighed sadly, and looked around once more, before leaving.. again. I walked back down the hallway,<br>and down a couple flights to Aangs room. I tentively opened the door, and walked in. same as the last time I saw it the only difference, was that Aang wasn't sitting on the window sill looking longingly at the other kids messin' around. I turned around, and shut the door silently behind me, and walked down the last couple floors. when I reached the corridors, I sighed loudly. such a sad fate for something that was once so beautiful. speaking of beautiful, made me think of the lake earlier this morning. I decided to see how everything was, since I basically ditched the others. I did a whole 360 around the temple. it was just as it used to be, well, unless you don't count the scorch marks, and burned/ rusty helmets. every now and then I would come across bones, robes, and pendents. this place. once filled with life, peace, and rambunctious children, was now just ancient rubble, waiting to fall over. I walked over to all the un-connected buildings, like the medditation room. that was always off limits to the kids. and even though Aang and I had our tatoos, we still couldn't go in. something about us running rampant or that I would play some malicious prank... ok, so I did once.. they deserved it.. the meanest monk, Monk Phisaco,  
>once told me I couldn't do something 'cas I was a girl, to be honest I can't even remember what it was, 'cas it was that stupid, but I got upset and asked Aang to help devise a plan. to put a long story short, we dyed his robes hot pink.. thanks to the nearbye rastraw berries. and ended up in two weeks of what we call Juvy. it was worth it though.<br>as I walked up to the Meditation room, I saw that the cloth that was once so strong, and durrable, was now weak, and in tatters. I grimmaced, but pushed them aside and walked in anyway. one of the worst mistakes of my life. inside,  
>I saw almost 15 Firenation skeletons, and mabe two or three monks. the main one that stood out, was the one in the center of the room. there was something eerie about him. I looked at his attire, to see if I could reconize him, and boy did I. I fell to my knees once I saw the pendent around his neck. this was my beloved mentor, Gyatso. even though I was only here for mabe two months, he became like a second father to me. at first, I didn't know what to do. I was in shock. then it all crashed on me. I hunched over, using my hands to keep me from falling over onto my face.<br>then the rest was history. I stayed like that for, well, I don't know how long, until Aang came bursting in. "lemur!" I heard him call. I heard the drapes move, then I heard a gasp. "Cortni? whats wrong?" I heard him ask. I quit crying long enough to lift a shaky finger to Gyatso. his gaze followed my finger, and then he gasped again. "Gyatso?" he whispered then he two collapsed next to me. he wrapped his arms around me like he did earlier, except this time, he used both hands. I hugged him back, and put my head on his shoulder. then I felt the winds pick up,  
>but I really didn't care. I was grieving. I then felt Aang move his hands from my shoulders to my waist, so I moved mine from his waist to his shoulders. I also felt him pick me up a little. still I didn't care. I felt the winds pick up a bit more, so naturally I snuggled deeper into Aang, and he held me tighter. it wasn't until I heard Katara speak up did I realize that he was in the Avatar State. "Aang! Gyatso and the other airbenders might be gone, but you still have a family! Sokka, Cortni, and I! we're your family now!" I didn't hear any of her speech until our feet touch the ground. before that, it was all mummbles. my eyes were still sealed shut. I could feel some of the tears slip out. when he collapsed, I did to because he was holding on so tightly. "I'm sorry guys. are you ok Cortni?" I heard Aang ask. I nodded from my spot on his shoulder, got up, and offered my hand. once he was up, I wipped away some of the lingering tears. then we all made our way to Appa. "hey, guys I'm sorry that I basically ditched you earlier." I said blushing a little because that wasn't the real reason. "naw, it's ok" Aang replied with a cute smile on his face. whoa wait! did I just say Aangs smile was cute? crap!<br>"so what did I miss?" I asked.  
>"you missed me kicking Sokkas butt at airball!" Aang said excitedly. I just rolled my eyes to that.<br>"are you kidding me? Sokka didn't even stand a chance!" I said with a smirk. Aang chuckled, and I heard Sokka groan,  
>exasperatedly from behind us. that just spurred me on. I turned around and gave him a cheeky smile. "when life gets you down you know what you gotta do?" I asked remembering finding nemo. "what?" asked Katara. rookie mistake.<br>"just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do we swim! swim! HA-HA-HA-HA-HO I LOVE TO SWIMMMING! WHEN YOU WAAANT TO SWIM YOU HAVE TO BE-" I was cut off by Katara. "NEVER MIND! I don't want to know anymore!" she yelled. Sokka and Aang are practically rolling.. well Aang was.  
>when they calmed down, Aang turned to me.<br>"swimming?" he asked.  
>"what? would you rather it be running? or flying? besides, swimming is classical!" I argued my point. Aang put his hands up in a 'I give up' gesture.<br>"ok! it was a question! sorry!" he said. I rolled my eyes again. huh. this eye rolling thing is becoming more prominent since I've been here. weird..  
>when we reached Appa, Momo flew in, and dropped some fruit by Sokka's feet. he immediately dove in. "looks like you made a new friend Sokka" I said. he just looked up.<br>"can't talk must eat!" he managed. the lemur flew over to mt shoulder, then back to Sokka just as he was about to bite into a peach, and took it. I giggled at this. Momo then flew back over to me. I pet is head. "hey cutie. hey Aang is this the little guy you were lookin' for earlier?" I asked. Aang nodded enthusiasticly.  
>"yup thats him! you can keep him if you want! just make sure Sokka doesn't eat him!" Aang replied. I smiled, "thanks. seein' as how your my new buddie, your gonna need a name!" I said. looking down at Momo. "what are you gonna call him?" Katara asked. I looked up at her and grined. "Momo." I said. Aang chuckled. I looked over at him expectently.<br>"whats so funny wise guy?" I asked Ammusement thick in my voice.  
>"thats what I was just thinking. I swear we think alike way too much!" he said. I just rolled my eyes.<br>"no, you just think I'm way too cool." I teased. he just smirked.  
>"yeaaah. thats it." he replied. we loaded up the sattle, and Aang pulled me aside, with Momo, and Appa.<br>"we're all thats left of this place guys." he said. I looked forward, and grimmaced. I gave Aang a quick hug, and climbed up into the sattle. I sat in my usual spot, but this time Momo curled up on my lap, and fell asleep. Aang climbed up to, and guided Appa to take off. once in the air, I saw him glance back at the temple longingly.

well, this chapter isn't really that suspencefull...  
>sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin :)<p> 


	6. nice dress Sokka

well here we go again. :) Kyoshi Island. ch.5 obviously a disclaimer. and uh... yeah I think thts covered. (michael) "sorry coach. I stopped when I heard the whistle." (choach) "where were you taking him?" (michael) "to the bus, it was time for him to go home." -The Blind Side.

I sighed, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. he turned to look at me, and gave me a small smile. I just smiled back. If I was right about anything, it would be that I have to get Katara and Aang together. the faster I do that, the faster it will sink in that he's not mine. I sighed again only this time it wasn't directed towards Aang, or any one of my friends. it was towards myself. 'he isn't yours.' that stupid little voice in the back of my mind chanted. I just rolled my eyes at it. why did it have to be so bossy? wasn't your conscious just supposed to help you make the right choices, and not litterally tell you what and what not to do. it was actually quite annoying...  
>I was right about one thing though. it took a couple days to get from the Southern Air Temple, to Kyoshi Island. "do you even know where were going?" asked Sokka from the back.<br>"well I know its near water." Aang replied.  
>"well we must be getting close." Sokka retorted.<br>"hey Cortni! look at this new airbending trick." I look up at Aang. he takes some marbles out and whips them around. I giggle a little at this. why did I have to have a crush on him?  
>"ya know, since you got me interested in this new move, your gonna have to show me how to do it." I say with a grin on my face. he grins back.<br>"sure thing." he says. "hey Katara, look at Aangs' new airbending trick!" I say already trying to connect the two. Aang does the trick again.  
>"oh yeah, thats great Aang!" she says. "but you didn't even look up" Aang retorts dejected. "thats great Aang!" she says overenthusiasticlly. "but he's not doing it now" I say. "leave her alone Aang. girls need their space when they sew." Sokka says in a bored tone.<br>"what does me being a girl have to do with sewing?" asks Katara increduously.  
>"i'm just saying that girls are better at cooking, and cleaning, and guys are better at hunting, and fighting." he says.<br>"wow. sexist much?" I ask. dude seriously. "alright, I'll make you a deal. if you end up wearing a dress at the end of the day tomarrow, you have to stop being so sexist. and if you're not wearing a dress by the end of the day, then I'll buy you a crate of meat." I say. his eyes are locked on mine. "your on!" he says. I extend my hand, and he shakes it. "but back to the sewing incident, YOU JERK!" I say. Katara and Aang snicker behind me. "all done with your pants and look at what a great job I did!" Katara says and throws them back in his face. right about then I spot the hole. "oh my goodness! Katara! that is the most excellent stitching I've ever seen!" I say in mock awe. she just smiles, and Aang starts cracking up. "what? no Katara! I can't wear these!" Sokka exclaims.  
>"awe come on Sokka, you know you love them." I say. he sends me a 'your not helping' look.<br>"don't worry Sokka! where were going, you won't need any pants." says Aang as we turn and descend towards Kyoshi Island. nobody really says anything until we land. Sokka put his pants back on, and was trying to ignore the medium sized hole.  
>"we just had a pit stop yesterday. shouldn't we get some more flying done before we camp?" asked Sokka.<br>"yeah hes right. at this rate, we wont get to the North Pole until spring." says Katara.  
>"but Appas tired already arent ya boy?" nothing. "I said ARENT YA BOY?" Aang tries again. this time he recieves a grunt. I just chuckle at the whole situation. "yeah thats real convincing. then again, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." says Sokka. "there! thats why were here!" he says pointing towards the elephant koi. "oh! oh! can I go to?" I say. it seriously looks fun. one of the many things I've learned from being an airbender, was to just go with the flow, and try everything that comes your way. plus this looks like a good time.<br>"yeah! come on!" he says I jump in first. let me tell you it's cold, but not freezing. "COLD!" I hear Aang shout from behind me. I turn around.  
>"so? i'm not complaining." I say with a smirk. he just smiles. we keep swimming, and I see a shadow underwater. I dive down and latch a hold of it's fin. and off we go! these things are super duper fast. I almost fell off a couple times thanks to the slippery scales. I start laughing and I vaguely hear Aang up ahead laughing to.<br>"GET OUT OF THE WATER!" I hear Sokka yell from the shore. really? I must have short term memory loss or something. how come I keep forgetting what happens in these episodes? I am so having a little talk with Roku later. I look behind me, and see this huge fin up ontop of the water, and theres a 50ft. shadow under it. crap... i'm in deep _. I think you should know how that sentence ends. next thing I know, I jump off of the Koi, and I start running ontop of the water back to shore. I stop as I get to the beach. when I get there, Aang was getting off of Sokka. awww I missed it. darn it. I airbend myself dry, and put my outer clothes back on. I wear those wraps under my clothes. "what was that thing?" Katara asks. "I don't know. well time to hit the road." Sokka says. then suddenly were ambushed. I knew what was going on, but I didn't have time to react.  
>"or mabe we could stay awhile." Sokka finishes.<br>"where else could we possibly go?" I say sarcastically. I can visualize Sokkas' glare and I crack a grin.  
>"it was a rhetorical statement!" he yells. I mentally roll my eyes. we're led away. then a thought comes to mind.<br>"wait. wheres Appa?" I ask. "yeah where is he?" I hear Aang ask. but we get no reply. "ok, ok I get it. you think were firenation spys like Sokka did. but were not! Sokka, the annoying one, and Katara, the one with the hair loopies, are from the Southern water tribe. and Aang is the avatar. I'm just a peaceful airbending bystandard."  
>I explain purposely ignoring Sokkas' complaint when I said 'annoying one' and Katara and Aangs' chuckles at hair loopies, and annoying one. then were tied up against what I think is the statue of Kyoshi. "show yourself cowards!" Sokka suddenly yells from right next to me. "really? two things. one, were blindfolded, and two, do you HAVE to be so loud? your right next to me." I complain. then our blindfolds were ripped off. "and a little warning next time would be greatly appriciated." I add. "who are you, and where are the worriors that ambushed us?" Sokka asks ignoring the obvious.<br>"dude. its kinda obvious that they ambushed us." I say "were the Kyoshi worriors. and your friend is right. we ambushed you." said the girl in front who had short hair.  
>"yeah Sokka your friend was right." I say. he just ignores me.<br>"theres no way a bunch of girls ambushed us." he says. then She gets up in his face. "a bunch of girls huh? the Unagi will eat good tonight." she says grabbing the collar of his shirt. "no wait! my brothers just an idiot sometimes." says Katara.  
>"sometimes?" I ask. I hear Aang and some of the other Kyoshi Worriors crack up. "Kyoshi has been able to stay out of the war so far, and we plan to keep it that way." says and elderly man who stepped forward.<br>"this islands named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" exclaims Aang.  
>"how could you possibly know Kyoshi? shes been dead for three hundred years." says the old man.<br>"I know her, because I'm the avatar." says Aang. woo hoo! go Aang!  
>"nonscence! girls, throw the inmposters to the Unagi!" says the old dude. "Aang, Cortni, do some airbending" says Katara. don't have to tell me twice. I leap up over the pole just before Aang does.<br>he lands right beside me about three seconds later. "your loosing your touch pretty boy." I say looking at Aang with a smirk. he just blushes a little. I look back at the villagers and the old dude was standing there in shock. "it's true. you are the avatar!" he says in awe. "yup. now check this out!" Aang says as he whips out the dice and does his spinny trick. I roll my eyes. then I look over towards the worriors. "so do you know where Appa is?" I asked. they looked at me for a second. then the same one that almost threw Sokka into the lake/ocean place. "he's still there. unless you mean the lemur. he's in this bag. Tawaaya." she said, and then a different worrior walked up,  
>and released Momo. "nope. thats Momo." I say as I watch him fly over to me, and land on my shoulder, and wraps his tail around my neck. I chuckle a little. "hey, i'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar, let alone an airbender." she says.<br>"naw it's fine. I understand. Aang and I ran into the same problem at the South Pole. Sokka thought we were firenavy spies." I said with a light chuckle. she just smiles.  
>"I'm Suki. nice to meet you." she says and I extend my hand. "Cortni. you to." I say as she takes it in a firm but friendly grasp. I smile. "hey, we don't usually do this, but I would like to know if you'd be interested in training with us." she says "I already got offence down, and thats all I really need, but if it's ok with you, would it be alright to observe?" I ask. she just lights up with a smile. "sure. thats fine. be there one hour before sunrise." she explains as she stops at a house. "this is where you guys will be staying while your here." she says. I didn't even realize we had started walking, or that Aang, Katara, and Sokka had joined us. as she went to walk away, I almost forgot the most important detail.<br>"wait! where at?" I call. she turns around. if she wasn't wearing all that makeup, she'd probably be blushing right now. "sorry. it's at the dojo." she replies. I smile.  
>"ok thanks!" I call. I then turn back around, and head into the house. I walked through the whole house. there was a kitchen,<br>a living room/dinning room, and two bedrooms, and a bathroom. I guess that Katara and I would have to share a room. "Katara?" I call out. "in here!" I hear her call out from one of the rooms. I push the curtains aside. to see her preparing her bed. they must've went down to Appa while I was talking to Suki. Momo flew off of his perch on my shoulder, and lands next to a bowl with cherries in it. I sigh. Momo will never change will he? "hey, uh do you care if I share a room with you?" I ask. she looks up and smiles. "sure!" she says I smile slightly as I climb into my respective bed. I abruptly fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake up when the sky is still dark but getting considerably lighter every second. that means I'd better get cleaned up if i'm going to go to Suki's training dojo. I do my daily routine. get dressed, brush my hair, brush my teeth, slip on my flats, and stretch a little. when I deem myself fit, I head out for the dojo. eventually I find it. they were already practicing. "i'm really sorry guys. I got lost on my way here." I explain. Suki just smiles and nods. they practice for a while before I get hungry. thats when I realize that I didn't have breakfest. "hey uhh do you care if I go grab a bite to eat, then come back?" I ask. Suki just nods. I get up, and head home. when I get there, everyone else was up. Aang and Katara eating, and Sokka sulking in the corner. "whats his problem?" I ask. Aang looks up and Katara just eats another bite. "oh he's just mad because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." replied Katara after she swallowed.  
>"they snuck up on me!" he yelled back. "right, and then they kicked your butt." she replied. I crack up. he just grumbled, walked over, took some of the MANY sweets,<br>and left. when he walked by me, I swear I heard him mutter 'mmmmm this is tastey'. I just smirked.  
>"well alright then." I say. I took a seat next to Aang. "you gotta try these!" Aang said as he shoved a pastery in my face.<br>"whoa dude, slow down." I said. I took a small testing bite these taste almost like Gyatsos' moon peach pie. my eyes widened.  
>"these taste like the ones Gyatso used to make!" I said. Aang just smiled and nodded.<br>"I knew you'd like them." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "these people sure know how to treat an avatar." said Aang as he handed Momos hand a pastery. "ok, but I don't want you to get too attached. were gonna have to leave soon." stated Katara. "but look at how happy I make these people! their even repainting the statue in my honor." said Aang looking out the window excitedly. I however couldn't hold back my eye roll any longer. "I just don't want all of this attention to go too your head." she said. "aww come on, you know me better than that. i'm just a simple monk." he said as he looked out the window I looked out this time to, and saw a bunch of girls screaming. stupid fanclub. whoa... wait. am I jealous? no, no thats rediculous. why would I be jealous over Aangs fanclub? 'because you like him'. my mind chanted taunting me. well that explains that.  
>I looked away before I got too jealous, and dragged Aang away from them, and went off on our own adventure. like exploring the island, or going on a hike, or something ya know?. I ate another pie thingy, and got up. I walked out of the room with out even looking back. I went right up to the dojo. I got there just in time to see Suki beat Sokka, and tie his arm to his foot.<br>very amusing might I add. I walked in clapping. "wonderful performance everybody. to Suki, overlydramatic dramatization, to Sokka, overly sexist, and to the other worriors, with their fits of giggles and laughter." I say in an announcer type voice. Sokkas already beet red. Suki and the other worriors started laughing at my arrival. I then leave again, and I walk down to the market, where I see Aang and Katara talking while he walks away over to his beloved 'fanclub' ewwww I just! ugghhh! my mom used to beat first ask questions later, and my dad, used to beat first ask questions NEVER. and let me tell you I was so close from using my dads' method, 'cas do I really need to ask questions when I know the awnsers? no. Katara starts to struggle with her pot/basket.  
>"need some help?" I ask walking over. she nods. I take the basket from her hands, and use airbending to make it lighter than it's supposed to be. we walk back to the house. "do you like Aang?" she asks. I don't even look at her.<br>"do you like Aang?" I retort. I wasn't giving up without a fight.  
>"I asked you first." she says.<br>"yeah? well I asked you second." I say I sneak a glance at her face. she has no emotions circulating on her face.  
>"I thought so." she said. I shot her a confused glance.<br>"but I'm serious." she said. "yeah. I guess you can say I like him... AS A BEST FRIEND!" I retorted.  
>"oh...ok" she said. "but I'm serious as well. i'm his Best Friend. more or less like an older sister. do you like him?" I tried again. mabe if I can get her to admit it to herself, they'll get together faster then the last episode. I look at Katara. "yeah, hes a good friend." she says. darn! so close!<br>"I understand." I say. then Aang runs in.  
>"hey do you remember how I was almost eaten by the Unagi?" he asks. I look at him.<br>"yeah. remember how it almost got me first?" I asked in the same tone that he was using. he flinched a little before going on with his story.  
>"well i'm gonna try and ride it." he said obviously trying to get someones attention. "ok." I say nonchalauntly. I sneak a glance at him, and he looks like he wasn't expecting that reply.<br>"it's gonna be really dangerous." he trys again.  
>"have fun." I say.<br>"I will." he replies.  
>"fine." I say in the same tone of voice.<br>"fine!" he yells as he storms out of the house. I look up at Katara whos looking at me like i'm crazy. wait... that was the argument that Katara and Aang were supposed to have... great. could I screw up my plan any more? ok I can fix this...  
>"what? its all part of my plan. I know whats gonna happen. in a couple of minutes I'll go check on him, and see how he's doing, and then Zuko's gonna arrive, and burn a couple houses, and then we all get back on Appa, and while were airborn, Aang will jump off, and ride the Unagi making it spit out water, and put out the fires. oh, and Sokka's gonna be wearing a dress." I finish. she looks at me like i've lost my marbles. "oh would you look at that, two minutes just came early. if I were you, start packing some supplies onto Appa." I say as I walk out of the house, and all the way down to the shore. I passed all of his fanclub girls on my way there. when I get there, he's just floating the water. "CORTNI!" Aang shouts as he sees me. "hey!" I shout back.<br>"back there you acted like you didn't care!" he said.  
>"thats 'cas you were gonna do something stupid and dangerous, how was I supposed to act?" I asked. he looked at me for a minute.<br>"I'm sorry. I guess I was just acting like a big jerk." he said.  
>"well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk!" I call out to him. I see a smile on his face, as he swims back to shore. then I spot that dark shadow in the water. the same one from yesterday.<br>"AANG! BEHIND YOU!" I call. he turns around, and yells. he grabs ahold of it's antenae, but epicly fails, and falls back into the water. I airbend my self to where he is, grab ahold of him, and I airbend up back to shore. well some rocks by the shore. when I notice that Aangs not breathing, I do CPR, and mouth to mouth. all earlier feelings long forgotten. the only feeling I have, is fear. the fear of losing your best friend. eventually, he starts to caugh. I hug him tightly.  
>"Cortni?" he wheezes out. "yeah?" I ask my voice full of concern.<br>"don't ride the Unagi. not fun." he says. I manage out a light chuckle. then I hear Zukos' rhinos right above us. crap...  
>"shhhh." I say as I put my finger to my lips. after they pass, I help Aang up. "you ok?" I ask. he nods.<br>"yeah." he says sounding like his old carefree self again. then we run to the village. Aang and Zuko duel a bit, and the Kyoshi worriors take out most of Zukos men. I run over to Appa, and Momos sitting there chattering away. "here boy." I say as I hold my arms out for Momo to lay in. he comes over, and snuggles into my stomach. then Katara and Aang scramble up Appas tail. soon Sokka comes up wearing a dress. yup looks like i've won this bet. when we start flying, Aang looks back at the town morosely. then he jumps over the side of Appas head, and into the water. he then shoots up riding the Unagi. he makes it spit out the water on the houses to put out the fires. I look over at Katara. "see what'd I tell you?" I asked. she looks at me in shock. I then turn around to Sokka whos just sitting there in his dress watching Aang. "hey looks like your not gonna be sexist anymore huh?" I ask him. he looks at me in surprize. then a small smile slides across his face.  
>"I don't think I am." he says. then he reaches over and hugs me. I hug back.<br>"anytime buddy, anytime." I say. just then Aang jumps back into the sattle. soaking wet. "I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous." he said glancing in my direction when he said that, knowing that he basically said what I had earlier.  
>"yes it was." I say then I kiss him on the cheek. he blushes. we then again fly off into the sunset. "nice dress Sokka." says Aang. I chuckle.<p>

yes, I do like to add suspence.  
>sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin <p>


	7. two faced

chapter 6. looks like i'm getting somewhere huh? still a disclaimer. I'm tryin to update more often 'cas I have some ideas 4 book 2 Earth, and I dn't wanna 4get them...  
>"did you touch my drumset?" "no." "then why are you sweating?" "I was just watching cops." "Liar! cops doesn't come on till 4!" -step brothers.<p>

we kept flying until I suggested that we go to Omashu and ride the mail shutes while we were in the area. Aang obviously agreed. we landed on a hill that overlooked the whole city. "there it is!" I shouted pointing. I heard Aang on my right laughing.  
>"whats so funny wise guy?" I say looking at him. he looks over at me, and grins.<br>"excited much?" he says. I smirk.  
>"Yes sir. I is." I say. he chuckles a little. "well what are we waiting for?" Aand asks. as he starts to walk away, Katara speaks up.<br>"wait. you can't go in there like that. someone will know your the avatar." "yeah. what you need is a desguise." says Sokka.  
>"what am I supposed to do? grow a mustashe? what about Cortni? she has arrows!" he deadpans. I get a mischivious smirk.<br>"actually,... " I say. everyone turns to me. I walk over to Appa.  
>"sorry buddy." I say. I take a couple of fistfulls of his fur. he doesn't seem to mind. I walk over to my bag, and pull off a loose string. I then walk back over to Aang.<br>"stand still." I say. he just looks at me like i'm crazy. I just roll my eyes. I place one hand full on his head, and then tied the string around it to hold it in place. when I deemed it ok, I put the other handfull under his nose, like a mustashe.  
>"walla! I have bangs, so I don't need a get up. I'll just pull my sleves down some" I say. I step back to admire my handy work. "great, now you look like my grandfather." Sokka retorts. "well, lets get to skippin you whippersnappers. the big city awaits!" he says as he uses his staff for fake support. I just roll my eyes.<br>"stay here Appa. we'll be back in a little bit buddy." I say. then I chase after Sokka, Katara, and Aang. "the people here are the friendliest in the world!" said Aang then up ahead, there was a loud bang. we all looked up. "MY CABBAGES!" yelled some dude. "so nice huh?" I said sarcastically. "just keep smiling." replied Aang as if he didn't hear my sarcasm. let me tell you, it's pretty hard to ignore.  
>when we walked up to the guard, he earthbended a large rock over Aangs head. "state your buisness." he said with finality. Aang got this devious look on his face. he ran up to the guard, and got in his face. "my buisness is my buisness young man! I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang yelled at the guard in an irritated tone. I resisted the urge to chuckle. the guard looked a little taken aback.<br>"settle down old timer, just tell us your name." replied the guard.  
>"the names Bonzu Pippinpaddleoxicopolis... the third! and this is my grandaughter, and my niece and nephew" replied Aang. wow. he's good at fast thinking. "hi June Pippinpaddleoxicopolis. nice to meet you." I said stepping forward. might as well play the part ya know? "you seem like a responsible young woman. watch over your grandfather, and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." the guard said to me. I just nodded. as we walked past him, into the now open walls, the guard spoke again.<br>"hey wait. you seem like a strong young man. show some respect for the elderly, and carry your uncles' bag". the soldier told Sokka who looked as if he'd never been more relieved in his life. "yeah. thats a great idea!" replied Aang sounding very pleased as he threw his bag at Sokka. we walked through the walls. you know what? everything looks much better than in cartoon form, so I'm just not going to say it anymore. "see that?" asked Aang. I did a fist pump in the air. "YES! can we please do what I'm sure your thinking?" I asked Aang. Aang looked over and smiled. "you know it!" he said. I just smirked. "what is she sure your thinking?" asked Katara. "look around you, what do you see?" I asked her. specifically quoting Bumi.  
>"uhh the mail shoots? is that why were here?" she asked. I nodded.<br>"great so they get their mail on time." replied Sokka sarcastically.  
>"they DO get their mail on time. but thats not the point. think of it more as the worlds largest super slide!" Aang replied.<br>in my world, they looked more like roller coasters. but I wasn't about to tell them that. "come on!" I shouted as I started to acsend the massive buildings, and walkways. when we finally reached the top, I looked down over the whole city I saw the cabbage guy. he must've retrieved his cabbages after that soldier threw them off the ledge. we all loaded in. huh... I wonder how he got his cabbages back so quickly.. mabe he was an earth bender? we'll never know..  
>"at first, this seemed fun, but now i'm haveing second thOUGH-" Katara was cut off when Aang pushed us off the rim. we slid down the steep shoot. I raised my arms up in the air. "WOO HOO! hey Aang! should I use my airbending to speed us up?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. "YEAH!" he yelled back. I bended the air a little faster. suddenly, we were everywhere. through houses, across other paths, and my personal favorite, in front of the general and his soldiers. then we landed in the cabbage cart. we sat up, and heard Aang speak.<br>"two cabbages please." he said sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes. we were led away to the royal palace. when we arrived, I noticed Bumi right away. we were placed on our knees. I looked over at everyone. they were either trying to appeal, or whimpering..(Sokka). I just started to snicker at Aangs expression. he just looked confused. I looked back at Bumi, and saw him eyeing each of us carefully. his eyes lingered on Me and Aang for a little longer than he did for Katara, and Sokka. I grined at him, and mouthed 'how've you been?' to Bumi. his eyes caught that, and disifered my message. his eyes widened a little, before smirking back at me. ya know if I didn't see the episode before, I probably wouldn't have known it either.. a hundred years can do wonders.  
>"what should we do with them sire?" asked the guard that had us in custody.<br>"off with their heads! one for each head of cabbage!" yelled the merchant. "silence! only the king can decide their punishment." replied the guard.  
>"throw them... A FEAST!" Bumi yelled. the looks on everyones' faces were priceless. I cracked up with laughter. Aang looked at me as if I had lost my marbles.<br>"what? your expressions looked funny, so I laughed." I explained. then Aang cracked a grin. the guards helped us to our feet, and led us into a rather large dining room. eventually all the food was brought out. Bumi sat on the end, and the rest of us at the other end. I picked up some lettuce, and tomatoes. I was going to make a salad. I found some croutons, and cheese. and this dressing that kind've looked like ranch. I dug in after my plate was set. I also had a glass of water by my right. after about the fourth bite, I looked up to see Bumi through a chicken leg at Aang, only for him to airbend it to where it wouldn't hit him.  
>once Aang realized what he did, he abruptly dropped it.<br>"AH HA! we have not only an airbender, but the avatar in our presence." said Bumi standing up. most of the guards gasped.  
>I yet again rolled my eyes. if I keep doing that, they're going to get stuck that way. Aang stood up.<br>"alright, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. doing my avatar thing, and keeping the world safe." Aang said looking under the table cloth. "everything checks out. no firebenders here. so good work everybody. love eachother, respect all life, and DON'T run with your spears.  
>we'll see you next time!" Aang said as we slowly backed out towards the door. then the guards blocked the doorway with their spears. "you can't keep us here." said Katara. "yeah let us leave!" said Sokka. "lettuce leaf?" Bumi asked jokingly. I giggled. same old Bumi. everyone else was led out. I looked at them as a guard walked over to me,<br>and kept me there.  
>"what about Cortni?" I heard Aang ask with a hint of anger. I felt pretty guilty right about now.<br>"the king wants to have a word with her she'll be down later." I heard one of the guards explain. once they were gone, I turned to Bumi, and voiced my earlier question.  
>"how've you been?" I asked him. he looked at me and smiled. "i've been great. healthy as a ostrage-horse." he replied. I smiled "thats good. I sure hope Kuzons' in as good shape as you are." I said. still smiling.<br>"I do to. haven't heard from him for quite a while." he replied. then I ran over to him, and nearly nocked him over with the force of my hug. "awww Bumi! I missed you!" I said. he hugged me back.  
>"I missed you to. what happened to you and Aang? you two don't look like you've changed a bit." he told me. we broke up the hug. "well, Aang ran away after we found out the monks were going to send him away to the Northern temple for advanced techniques.<br>he took me with him on Appa. we left, and headed south. we got caught in a storm, and some how ended up in an iceberg. Sokka and Katara found us in the South Pole. Apperently time does fly. Sokka thought we were firenavy spies, but soon got over that theory after he learned that Aang was the Avatar. then we went back to the Southern Ait temple, to look for any other airbenders, but found nobody. then we went to Kyoshi island. we met a band of worriors called the Kyoshi worriors, then Aang and I wanted to ride down the mail shoots. and then we wrecked some merchants' cabbage. and oh look, the past has caught up to us."  
>I explain. Bumi just snortchuckles. "that explains enough I guess." replied Bumi. "so what have you been doing all these years?" I ask him nonchalauntly. Bumi explains how he rose up to power, and the reasons for his madness. I just laugh and roll my eyes through the whole story. then Bumi starts to yawn. thats when I realize that i'm pretty tired myself. "you can go to the newly referbished chamber with your friends, or to the guest room. whichever." said Bumi.  
>"the chamber please. Aangs probably having a fit." I say looking towards the wall. "suit yourself" said Bumi. the guards led me to the newly referbished chamber. it was rather beautiful. the walls were a mint green, and trimed with light gold. the beds was in the middle of the room. I was then bombarded with questions and hugs from my friends. shortly after, I laied my staff against the wall, and got in bed. I succumbed to sleep just seconds after my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next morning to the guards opening the wall, and dragging Katara Sokka, and me out.<br>"what?" I call out. they don't even awnser. creepers. they should know better than to get a girl out of bed and NOT awnser her questions.  
>"alright. if you won't awnser me, then at least let me use the rest room." I reply. I go to the bath room, and wash my face.<br>then I brush my hair, and teeth. I slip my shoes back on, grab my staff, then I go and open the door to find the guard standing there. he then led us to Bumis' thrown room.  
>"hey like the new look" I said. he was wearing purple robes instead of green today. he just smiled. "why thank you." said Bumi with some Ammusement present in both his voice, and in his eyes. Sokka and Katara were led away yet again. "where are they going?" I asked. "Aang has those tests to do, and I figured you wouldn't want a creeping crystal ring, so you can sit around in here until the challenges are over." Bumi explained. "well, your right about the creeping crystal part." I said with a small smirk. he just shakes his head. he then exits the room when a guard came in and told us that Aang was waiting for him along with his friends. after about 90 minutes, he returns and looks at me with a knowing grin. "Aang was pretty worried about you when I told him that you wouldn't be there." he said.<br>"he was huh?" I asked acting like I was thinking it over.  
>"yes. but I told them the reason you didn't come was because I took you prisoner." said Bumi cracking up a little. I just smiled. "really? and how do they get me back?" I asked even though I knew the awnser.<br>"Aangs challenges. one was to get my lunch from the waterfall, the second was to get Flopsy, my gorrilla-rabbit, and the third was to fight a challenger. he chose me. right now he's trying to figure out my name." Bumi explained.  
>"whoa wait. so you mean I waited through that?" I asked increduously. Bumi just snorted.<br>"'fraid so." said Bumi. I just rolled my eyes. wow too common. then we heard three sets of footsteps. I then knew Aang had figured it out. he came into the thrown room. when he saw me, his eyes lit up. behind him were the almost completely encased Katara, and Sokka. they probably didn't see me. well mabe Katara but definetly not Sokka. i'm sorry to say that I chuckled at them.  
>"so, you figured it out huh?" I asked. Aang looked at me and smiled. "it's Bumi! how did you see it?" Aang asked. I just laughed.<br>"are you kidding? I'd know this jokester anywhere." I explained with a grin, and a gesture with my thumb. Aang and Bumi just laughed. "uh, hello a little help here." called Sokka. "ahh genimite it actually rock candy." said Bumi as he freed Sokka and Katara. "so this olg guy is you and Cortnis' friend?" asked Sokka.  
>"hey who you callin' old?... alright, I'm old" Bumi said. I giggled a little. "and you! why didn't you say anything? we thought you were two faced." Sokka said to me. "If I were two faced, why would I be wearing this one?" I asked jokeingly. Bumi and Aang cracked up behind me which in turn, made me grin.<br>"Bumis' our friend. I knew he wouldn't really hurt any of you." I explained. Sokka looked like he was fine with that awnser.  
>Katara to. "but why did you put Aang through those tests?" asked Katara. "Aang has a long journey ahead of him. your going to have to face Firelord Ozai, and when you do, I hope you think like a mad genious." Bumi said speaking to both Aang and Katara. mainly Aang.. I mean it was HIS destiny. "Bumi, I have a challenge for you and Cortni." Aang said. next thing I know, we were going down the mail shoot again only to hit the cabbage cart... again. we walked back to Appa after we had said our goodbyes. Bumi also gave us some extra supplies for the road. Katara and Sokka were walking a little ways ahead of us.<br>"I was really worried about you when Bumi said he'd taken you prisoner." said Aang. I smiled and blushed a little.  
>"don't need to worry about me, I'm a master. I can handle anybody..well almost anybody... mabe." I replied. Aang just chuckled.<br>we finally reached Appa, and hopped on. Aang on his head, and me in the sattle. we flew off right before dusk.

yes, I do like to add suspence  
>sincerely RockhopperMcMuffin<p> 


	8. what are parents like?

Wishes chapter seven baby! uh huh...yeah..akward.  
>(layla) "Mark Stien. whats his record? 3 detentions! 2 tardys, and an F in gym. don't you want your class president to be more than just talk? vote for Layla Smith. A in gym, and looks great in hats."(paid for by Layla Smiths mother)<br>(Mark) "you know who else said they look great in hats? Atilla the Hun! do you really want a murderous Hun for your class president? vote for Mark Stien instead. he hasn't killed anyone." (paid for by Mark Stiens allowence) (Layla) "I know there are rumors of me being a Hun, but If Im the real monster, then why doesn't Mark Stien have a reflection? why can't Mark Stien eat garlic? why does Mark Stien sleep upside down in his own locker? why doesn't Mark Stien come out into the light, and step up?" (paid for by the Mark Stien will never prove he's not a vampie foundation) (Mark) "If I'm the vampire then why does Layla Smith suck the life out of every party she goes to?" (paid for by the Layla Smith is dull foundation) (Layla) "at least I get invited to partys" (paid for by the Mark Stien has no friends foundation) (Mark) "I do so have friends" (paid for by the I do so have friends foundation) (Layla) "cousins don't count" (paid for by the cousins don't count foundation) (Mark) "at least my cousins can count." (paid for by the Layla Smiths' family is stupid like her face fondation) (Layla) "yeah, well if my face is so stupid, then why does Mark Stien doodle it in all his notebooks?" (Mark) "well then why does Layla Smith write Mrs. Layla Stien on her jeans?" (Layla) "you saw that?" (Mark) "you notice my doodles?" (Layla) "I love your doodles." (paid for by the I bet you didn't see that coming foundation)- So Random

I was awake a little longer than usual due to me sleeping through most of the day today. we all had a great time in Omashu. and nobody thought I was a traitor anymore. mean while I couldn't think of what episode was next. it could be weeks before anything predictable would come along for all I know. but I do know that we probably have seven months until Aang has to fight the firelord. Aang was still awake, but kept dosing off. I crawled up next to him, and took the reins. "you need to sleep." I say. he just looks at me for a minute then nods. he got up and sat where I was a minute ago. he passed out not long after. I kept flying with Appa for about three more hours, until I figured he was tired. when we landed, I picked Aang up, and set him on Appas' leg. he immediately snuggled in further. I started to unload everything else. I started with the sleeping bags. I layed them down on a patch of leaves. I carried Katara up and over to her sleeping bag, the same with Sokka.  
>whats with these people? I would have got up if somebody moved me. anyway, after they were in their sleeping bags, I grabbed my glider and airbended up onto a branch. Momo flew up with me and snuggled into my stomach I fell asleep... again. I woke up to the sound of voices.<br>"how'd we get here?" I heard Sokka ask.  
>"well last night I gave Cortni the reins." I heard Aang reply.<br>"you did what? she could have ditched us!" I heard Sokka scream. I rolled my eyes and jumped down. when I landed I yawned. they all jumped.  
>"relax. why would I leave? dramatic much?" I ask. I walk over to where a little creek was in the distance. I washed my face, and jumped in. when I got out I air dried, and walked back. Katara and Aang were sitting on the pile of leaves. "whats up buttercup?" I asked. they looked at me and smiled. well Aang grined.<br>"Sokka went to find us food." Katara replied. ahh. I know what episode this is. it's imprisioned. "oh... ok" I say as I sit down by Aang. Momo flys down and sits by me. soon enough Sokka comes back with a little bag. "ok, so I found some nuts. some round nuts, some earth nuts, and some hard nuts that might just be rocks." he said.  
>"if they're just rocks, then why'd you get them?" I ask. "because theres a chance that their nuts." he replied. then we heard a loud bang. even I jumped. I looked over at Momo, and he banged the nut against the rock again and then another loud bang could be heard. I laughed a little at Momo as he screeched and flew up onto my shoulder. I petted his head in reassurence. "I wonder what that noise is!" Aang said. we all took off in search of the noise. we ended up at a canal with a teenage earthbender there bending some of the rocks around. then all of a sudden katara runs forward.<br>"HI THERE!" she yells. he looks up startled then he starts to run. he bends some rocks down in front of us so that we couldn't follow. "I think he's shy." I joke. Aang chuckles a little. "hey he must be running some where," I hint with a smirk on my face. Aang and Kataras' faces light up with realization.  
>"yeah he might be going to a village!" says Katara.<br>"and in a village theres got to be a market!" finishes Aang.  
>"and a market means no nuts for dinner!" I yell as I take off running toward the village. I hear laughter and footsteps behind me.<br>"hey! I worked hard to get those!" I hear Sokka yell. that only makes me laugh. we run for a while, and eventually we run into the village, and Aang pays a man for his hat so that nobody could see his arrow.  
>"hey there he is" I hear Katara say as she points in his direction. we all follow. we get there and just walk in like some band of creepy house stalkers. "hey your the kid we saw earthbending earlier!" Katara said upon walking in. "they saw you doing what?" the old woman whisper yelled. "no their crazy! look at how their dressed!" Haru yelled. "hey." I said looking down. the old woman walked over to the blinds and closed them. "you know that earthbendings forbidden!" the old woman whiper yelled yet again.<br>"forbidden? you should be able to use your gift! whats the worst that could happen?" Katara ranted.  
>"they could take him away from me like they did with his father. it's been this way since the firenation came here for our coal mines." explained the old woman. before Katara could reply, there was a knock at the door. Sokka, who was closest to the door, looked through the blinds.<br>"firenation! everybody act natural." he told us. I looked at everybody else. Aang was leaning on a barrel filled with water, Sokka had his hand up to his face like in those old detective movies, and Katara acted like she was looking intently at something. I just walked over opened the blinds, and looked out the window. the woman walked over to the door and opened it up. "can I help you with something?" she asked.  
>"yeah. the tax just went up. fire... can be so hard to control sometimes." said the soldier creating a flame in his hands making it grow a little. "fine." she said as she walked over to where a small copper box was. she opened it up and took out some coins, and handed them to the soldier. "you can keep the copper ones." he said as he dropped them on the floor. It took all I had to not turn around and slap him. then the door shut. I shut the blinds again, and turned around only to see Aang picking his elbow up out of the barrel. I giggled a little. "what was that all about?" Katara asked.<br>"it's what i've been telling you about." said the old woman.  
>"they sound like big bullies!" I said. the old woman just nodded. "theres a water pump out back if you need to refill you guys look like your travling."said Haru. we all walked outside, and we found the pump, which Sokka was keen on using. then soon after filling up our little water pouch on Kataras' side, Haru came back out. "hey mother said you guys were allowed to stay in the barn tonight." he said. I nodded. he and Katara went on a walk over to a cliffside, and came back. "were going on walk over by the mines. we'll be back in a little bit." Katara said. thats my cue. I have a plan in mind. "hey guys, can I go to?" I asked. their eyes dulled a little, but I don't care. "yeah. sure" said Katara. I got up and followed them. they just talked as if I wasn't there. when we came across the mines, there was a rumbling sound. we all ran toward it. we saw an elderly man trapped underneath a bunch of rubble. "Haru! you have to help him!" Katara yelled. Haru looked hesitant.<br>"no he'll get in trouble. let me do it. hes' not the only bender." I say. they both look at me when I spoke. they nod. I take a step back, breathe in deeply, and bend the currents through and push back all the rubble as if I was an earthbender, but anyone around me would have felt the shift in the breeze. Katara ran over and helped the guy up. Haru looked at me wide eyed. "your an airbender!" he yells at me. I just grin.  
>"sure am." I reply. thats my new excuse.<br>"are you the avatar?" he asked. I looked at Katara and shot her a pleading look. she didn't even look up. "no, sorry." I replied. Haru looked at me and then his face broke out into a grin.  
>"Its ok. I always knew airbenders would come back!." he said. I could also see the old man had a smirk on his face.<br>he helped the guy back to the village. he picked up a stick and started to use it as a cane. he said we were no longer of any assistance. we walked back to Harus' house. Katara and Haru walked into his house and I walked back to the barn. great.  
>new pressure. I walked in to find Sokka sharpening his club thing, and Aang playing with Momo.<br>"uh... hey guys?" I asked. their eyes immediately shot to me. "what'd you do?" asked Aang.  
>"how'd you know?" I asked. "thats the voice you always use to use when you pulled a prank." he replied.<br>"oh...well I might have ." I said cringing.  
>"wait you did what?" asked Sokka.<br>"well... I might have used airbending in front of Haru and an old guy.." I said cringing again as well as preparing myself to run if it came to that. "why would you do that?" Sokka asked a little angry. "because when we were walking, we came across a guy trapped underneath a bunch of rubble. I had to do something! I'm supposed to charish all life!" I yelled at Sokka. he didn't even flinch.  
>"it's true Sokka." Aang said from over on Appa. Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment. "fine. we can work through this." he said. "ok then." I said. I walked over to where Appa was, and snuggled in. he didn't seem to mind. Katara came in a little later. we all settled down. everyone else fell asleep, while I crept up. I saw the faint glow of the lanterns approaching the house. I got up and walked over to the main house. I knocked on the door. Haru awnsered.<br>"yes?" he asked.  
>"the Firenation are coming up to your door. let me in so I can awnser the door. you and your mother act like your sleeping. I know the old man was a taddle tale. he would have told on you. your mother needs you." I said. he just stands there, so I push past him into the house, and shut the back door behind me. "now GO!" I whisper yell. he nods, and runs back to his bedroom. then comes the feral pounding on the door. I take a deep breath and walk over to the door. "yes?" I ask as I open the door. there they were the soldiers, and the old guy. "thats her! the airbender!" the old guy yelled pointing at me. the soldiers grabbed me, and dragged me down the street. at least I got to shut the door behind me. they led me to an oil rig. this must be where they keep the earthbenders. the basically throw me in a room with some old rags they called clothing. I got dressed, and went outside. some looked at me wide eyed. "what?" I asked looking down. "it's true. you are an airbender!" one of the soldiers said. "well I guess that would be a surprize to you, seeing how i'm the last of my kind. well besides the avatar where ever he may be." I say to throw them off. they don't need any leads saying that Aang was in Harus' barn. "could I possibly keep my clothes? it's the last thing that reminds me of the monks." I say. now they really look surprized.<br>"how old are you?" the one who spoke earlier asked.  
>"one hundred fourteen." I awnsewred.<br>"how?" he seemed at a loss for words.  
>"well I ran away, and got frozen in a block of ice near one of the poles I guess. I went home to find everyone I knew and loved slaughtered because of war. what did we do to you?" I asked with a little hate in my voice. they looked a little sullen for a moment.<br>"come on. you can keep your clothes. i'm sorry. I want the war to end as well, but orders are orders." he said as he clasped hand cuffs on my wrists.  
>"I'll give you your clothes after the warden looks at you. but you must keep your prison clothes on." he said.<br>"whats your name?" I asked.  
>"Meankoru." he says. I just nod.<br>"whats yours?" he asks.  
>"Cortni." I say. he just nods thoughtfully. "never heard a name like that before." he said with a grin.<br>"yeah, well, you've just never met an airbender before." I explain. he chuckles a little. see, I CAN make almost everyone laugh...  
>at least a little. then his posture changed, and he had a firmer grip on my shoulder in case I were to run away. then a nasty old man walked in. "well,well,well. what do we have here? an airbender?" said the man.<br>"yup." I said looking him in the eye. I wasn't afraid to hide it. he only seemed pleased by this. well... lets just say he tells me the same things that he tells Katara in the episode. I don't feel like repeating it. llolm. (like laugh out loud man) Meankoru leads me down to the courtyard, where the other earthbenders where. when we got down there, a lot of people were looking at me. some in awe, some in curiosity. "THIS GIRL IS AN AIRBENDER. DO NOT TRY AND LIFT HER SPIRIT, HER PEOPLE ARE DEAD SHES A PRISONER JUST AS YOU ARE." yelled a soldier up on the wall. now everyone was looking at me. great. I blushed a little. Meankoru handed me my clothes, and walked away. after that, I looked around, and saw a spot over in the corner where no one was. I walked over to it, and sat down. a few moments later,  
>an old man with a long white beard and mustashe to match came over. "is it true?" he asked.<br>"what?" I asked.  
>"is it true that your an airbender?" he tried again, "yes." I said. then I pointed to my tatoos.<br>"these mean that I am a master." I explain. he looks happy.  
>"are there others?" he asks. I just shake my head and look down. he places a hand on my shoulder. "it's alright. I know it must be hard. my name is Tyro. may I ask of yours?" he said politely. "i'm Cortni. nice to meet you." I said as I stood up bowing. he just smiled. "so Cortni, how old are you? I haven't seen an airbender before." he said trying to start a conversation.<br>"one hundred fourteen." I awnsered. he looked a little shocked.  
>"how?" was all he asked. I just told him our whole adventure much like I had with Bumi, only this time I made sure to mention the part about Haru.<br>"thats my son. Haru." he said looking at something in the distance. I smiled.  
>"he's very nice. he misses you a lot. he's told Katara all about you." I said. he smiled a little.<br>"you must be hungry. why don't you come over here, and get some food. I'll introduce you to the others." he said. I nodded and got up.  
>he led me over to everyone here. everyone seemed like nice people who just wanted to go home.<br>"thats Craytoia, and over there by the gate is Jay Long. it's best to stray away from Jay Long. he tends to be a wild card. Tyro explained. then the gates opened again. "Ahh those must be the new inmates." Tyro says. I look at them, until I spot Katara. "I'll be right back!" I tell Tyro. he just looks at me. I take off running to Katara. she soon sees me coming and gives me a 'I'm glad to see your ok, but when this is over, your going to be in a world of trouble' kind of smile. but that doesn't deter my mood. I'm just glad she came. when I reach her, I give her a great big hug. she hugs back.  
>"i'm glad your ok!" she says. "yeah. me to." I said. when we break apart, I lead her away to where Tyro sitting with Raequan, Craytoia, and Kaibile. "Tyro, this is Katara. she who I was talking about!" I tell him. he just turns around smiles, and holds out his hand.<br>"nice to meet you Katara." he says. Katara takes it and smiles back.  
>"this one has told me so much about you and your friends in so little time." he says. Katara blushes a little. "you've got to be hungry. try some, it's not as bad as it looks." he says handing her a bowl of garbage soup. I tasted it earlier.<br>she tastes it, and makes a face.  
>"i know." he says looking morose for a minute. then he explains everything about the lack of blankets, and food rations. you can tell that Katara feels sad. she gets up after she hears what Tyro tells her, and walks over to where a table is, and she gives a speech about standing up for what they believe in. "NOW WHOS WITH ME?" she asks. I stand up. "you all might have lost your freedom, but you can get it back. i'm not one to invoke violence, but i'm also not one to believe in captivity. you can live your lives in here, and never see your loved ones again, but is that what you really want? it's not what I would want. don't let them make you believe that fire is superior to Earth, like they did with Air. you know why they took us out? we didn't have an army. we don't believe in fighting. I know some if the monks probably didn't even fight back! Fire is just another element. even firebenders get burned. I'm with Katara." I say walking up. I look around. some people look like they want to get up, but are afraid of the consequences if they do. many just went back to what they were doing.<br>"I don't care what they say. I'm still with you." I say looking over at Katara who looks sullen. I pull her into another big hug.  
>"thanks Cortni." she says hugging back. we walk back over to Tyro.<br>"that was a very moving speech girls, but many of us don't believe it'll work." he says. I just nod.  
>"I have a plan, but I need to discuss it with Katara before I inform anybody else." I say Tyro just nods. "I know that Aang and Sokka are flying here tonight to get me, but i'm not leaving just yet. this was all part of the plan. I'll tell you later." I whisper to Katara. she just lookes at me wide eyed. "how do you keep doing it?" she asks.<br>"doing what?" I ask back.  
>"like on Kyoshi Island. you knew what was going to happen." she awnsered.<br>"I know whats going to happen all the way up until four days until Sozins Commet. but I can only reveal little by little." I awnser.  
>she just nods. the rest of the day gos by uneventful. when nightfall comes around, we sneak out around the watchtower, into a crate area by the docks. we see Aang and Sokka waiting there.<br>"come up here! I have a plan to discuss!" I whisper yell. they both nod, and climb up. we all hid by a vent like in the cartoon.  
>"ok. whats your plan?" Sokka asks. "these people want to get free, but they don't have any bendables. I say, that Aang can go down into the vents, close off all but the one leading up to the courtyard, then send all the coal up. Coal is rock, so they can bend it. bing bang boom, were home free.<br>what do you think?" I ask. Sokka seems to look a little shocked. "that could work. I could come in and help out to." he says. "how about you Aang? you have to do most of the work." I say. he looks at me and smiles. "sure. sounds like fun." he says. I just roll my eyes. "looks like we'ev got a plan." says Katara. we all nod. "woah wait! we need signals. how about a whistle for Aangs cue, and a 'yo Sokka' for Sokka's cue?" Aang and Katara snicker.  
>"why does he get a whistle and I get a 'yo Sokka'?" Sokka asks. "because. no one else here is named Sokka." he didn't say anything else. Aang went down in the vent we were by, to start the prosses,<br>Katara and I went back to the courtyard, and pretended to wake up. Sokka was hiding behind some boxes. I saw Tyro walking around.  
>"Tyro!" I yelled and walked over to him. he turned arund. "yes?" he asked. "ok heres the plan. Aang and Sokka are here. Aangs going to send coal up. I need your help to get these earthbenders to fight back.<br>Sokkas hiding over by the crates to help out when the time comes." I say. Tyro nods.  
>"I'll help" he says. I smile, and bow. "thank you." I say. he smiles back.<br>"looks like the plan is going in motion." I say to Katara whos standing beside me. she smiles.  
>"looks like it." she says. we wait for a while, untill thw warden comes down because I whistled, and Aang sent up the coal, and Katara gave a little speech. she looked like she was going to cry until Tyro bended a piece of coal at the wardens head. then the fighting began. Momo was flying around getting the tips of the spears from their weapons. I looked around and saw Kataras necklace on the ground. I went over to pick it up, but then a soldier came after me. and I mimicked Aangs funnel, and shot little lumps of coal at him. he went down. Tyro and the others threw the warden and his high ranking soldiers overboard. I ran over to where the crates were, and changed back into my regular air nomad clothes. they felt better than those rags they put me in. I walked out from behind the crate, leavingthe rags there. I ran over to Appa, and gave him a big hug. "I missed you buddy." I said he grunted in return. I just smiled. then Aang walked over. I gave him a big hug to. "come here you old silly." I say. he just laughs. you old silly was what Kuzon used to say. we get on Appa, and soon enough Sokka and Katara climb on. then we hit the road. "wait! wheres my necklace?" Katara asks all panicky.<br>"what?" I ask turning around. I'm so dumb. now Zukos going to get it, and use it to paralyze Sokka and Katara in 'Bato of the water tribe'. "don't worry, you'll get it back." I say. she looks up, and smiles.  
>"alright." she says.<br>I turn back around, and look off into the distance. I dosed off, and fell asleep. but then I woke up in the spirit world.  
>"weird." I said. then Roku appeared. "ha! I was prepared that time!" I said. he just smiled.<br>"the reason I have brought you here, is because tomarrow you must go with Aangs spirit, and Fang, to the cresent Island to my temple. you won't be a spirit, but when Fangs whisker touches you, you will be invisible to anyone who hasn't seen the spirit world.  
>you need this information as much as Aang does. your time is up." I awake with a start. I sit up slightly, and look up at the clouds.<br>these dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder.. I look around at the gang. Kataras looking up at the clouds, Aangs flying Appa, and Sokkas snoreing. that one doesn't surprize me. it IS a little after Dawn, how do I know this? the sky is a little orange. "soooo how's it goin'?" I ask. it's a rhetorical question, but Aang awnsers it anyway. "oh we're great! how 'bout you?" he retorts. "I'm wonderful!  
>it's always been my dream to be on the run from the firenation! if only they could see me now!" I say sarcastically if you must know.<br>If you're wondering who 'they' are, then I'll be delighted to tell you that they are all my friends from the Souhern Airtemple, Mady, Monk Gyatso, and Kuzon. what I don't believe is that their all GONE! like gone, gone! I never got to say goodbye.. well everyone except Kuzon. I told him goodbye when we left the firenation that one Spring. then theres Monk Gyatso. Aang wrote a letter, but I can't exactly read chinese or Japanese.. what ever symbols they use here. and Mady.. I only knew her for a day... less than that! but she was so nice! even when all the other girls pointed and laughed at me or whatever was behind me, she played with me. she actually seemed like someone who wasn't self-absorbed. then theres Justako, Toshikiri, Payaank, Dole, Misoh, Jujubee, Renfu, Guchi, Gukatto, and jinju. all my friends from the Southern Airtemple. Jinju, the one who never takes a bath.. even though it was desperately needed, Justako, the womanizer. Dole, the quiet one. Guchi, the leader. Jujubee, the sheepish one. Payaank, the energetic one. Renfu, the Gambler. Toshikiri, the kind one. (they were all kind, but Toshikiri was kinder than most) Gukatto, the nice one. and Misoh, the shy one. gone. all gone. all the fun we had together. all the games we played. all the pranks, all the bets, gone. nothing but history. just thinking about all of our friends made me tear up. "they?" Aang asked. "you know. Monk Gyatso, Gukatto, Toshikiri, Payaank, Jujubee, Guchi, Renfu, Jinju, Justako, Dole, Misoh, Mady, and Kuzon." I said as I mentally checked off everyone. just speaking about them outloud made some tears fall. "whos Mady?" Aang asked. "she was my only friend back at the Eastern Air Temple." I replied. "oh." he replied. "Cortni are you crying?" Katara asked. I shook my head quickly, and wipped my tears away furiously. "NO!" I replied a little to quickly.  
>"whats wrong?" she asked. "its just that thei- their all gone." I said in a shaky voice. Katara wrapped her arms around my torso, in a position where I could put my head on her shoulder. just like a mother would. wait... my mother! my family! its been a hundred years since I left. they probably died wondering where I went. had I been taken? had I ran away? had I been killed? did I commit suicide? so many questions, but no awnsers. but the very fact that I would never see my family again was what set me off. I started sobbing uncontrolably, while Katara pat my back, and whispered soothing words into my ear. after about three minutes, I leaned back, and wiped my eyes furiously. I hated.. scratch that. I loathed crying in front of people. it made me feel weak. or put in better words, vulnerable.<br>"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I said peering up at Katara through my eyelashes. "it's alright." she replies. "I guess that I knew they were gone, but it didn't sink in." I said in a low voice. "I understand how you feel. after my mom died, I tried to delude myself into thinking that it wasn't true. but after awhile, it clicked, and I broke down." she awnsered. after a couple minutes, of quietness, Aang asked a question that caught even me off guard. "whats it like to have parents?" he asked. Katara looked taken aback. "well, a parent is.. a parent is someonw who.. they.. it's hard to explain...what about this. the father is supposed to be the provider for his family. he will not stop until his wife, and children are fed, and well. just like my father. like when he used to go fishing with the men every month. he wouldn't stop until everyone in the village had two fish each. sometimes, he would even give me and Sokka his fish. mainly Sokka." she explained joking. "my mother would scold him for doing do, but he did it anyway. on the other hand, the mother is supposed to be the caretaker of her family, and the protecter of her children. mothers are usually known for wrapping cuts, kissing brusies, cooking dinner, cleaning the house, and severly harming anyone who threatens her children. like my mother. she used to scold father when he would do something stupid, like swimming in the ocean for a dare, or getting more meat than vegetables after a trip to the hunting grounds. or when she used to cook our favoeite meals for no reason, or when she-" Kataras voice started to crack, and her eyes started to tear up. "would stop whatever it was that she was doing just to bandage a cut, or comfort me when one of the other kids hurt my feelings. but after she died, dad left. it was like-like my family fell apart. we had to go live with Gran-gran. now don't get me wrong, I love Gran-gran, but it just wasn't the same." Katara explained. this time it was my turn to hug her back. "I shouldn't have asked.  
>I'm sorry." Aang said. she just wiped her eyes, and shok her head. "no, no its fine. I just havent talked about her for awhile." she explained.<br>"besides. I wanna know what it was like growing up with the Monks and Nuns?" she said.. or questioned? I think you know what I mean. I looked over at Aang. "you wanna go first?" I asked him. this way I could a semi-decent idea of how childhood life was before adolescent years.. like now. Aang just nodded. "sure. the life for a Monk was a great life. the only differences in culture, were our type of marriage, and dinner menues.  
>we don't exactly have your typical wedding cerrimonies... we.. uh.. you know.. ... as marriage..." he explained. his face was flushed. I could tell why. mainly because I had caught on. apparently, instead of getting married, Air Nomads had... try it this way. how babies are made was how a Air Nomad was married. and for us it wasn't a one night stand. it was forever. "but after a baby was born, the monks and or Nuns would take the child after a week of its birth to make sure it was healthy. like me. I was taken from my parents, and was put under the care of Monk Gyatso. I grew up in a peaceful.. non-war abideing era, but then Cortni came and I got a cr-razy best friend? then the Monks told me I was the Avatar, and we ran away... the end?" he stated but it came out as more of a question. 'cr'? what was he going to say? he obviously started to say something, but quickly covered it up. what could he have gotten from me that started with 'cr'? I'll have to wait for possible clues to come later. right now it was my turn to elaberate. they looked at me expectently. "uhhh. well, life was pretty much the same with the Nuns. fun childhood. the nuns were like the mothers you discribed. they looked after us, gave us comfort, praise, attention. anything I could've asked for, but it all went downhill after I got my tatoos. I then ran away to the Southern Airtemple, met Aang and our friends, ran away with Aang, and BOOM. here we are." I explained. "hey remember when we played that prank on Dole?" Aang asks. I smile. "how could I not? he was scared to sleep for two weeks!" I exclaimed. Aang just chuckled a little. what we did to Dole was we had Payaank sneak up behind him and whisper creeper words in his ears. creeper words are words like. (I watch you when you sleep), (I saw what you did last month), (sexual). just random creepy sentences.. and or words like sexual. that one was hilarious. his face was priceless. but Payaank always ranaway before Dole could see him. "remember when Payaank told him 'sexual?'" I asked Aang. Aang bursted out laughing. he just nodded his head. "re-remember when we dyed Monk Kiankos' robes pink?" Aang wheezed out. now, it was my turn to bust out laughing. "how could I not?" I retorted. when we had finally calmed down, Katara spoke up. "I thought we were talking about parents, Nuns, and Monks?" she asked. I just smirked mischiveously. "thats an airbender for you. his mind changes like the wind." I reply. "but your an airbender too!" Aang yelled. we just ignored him.<br>eventually he succumbed to the joke, and snickered a little, while Katara chuckled, and Sokka laughed his $$ off. "whoa. when'd you wake up?" I ask Sokka. he calms down, and smirks at me. "when you guys decide to yell, and laugh." he retorts. "O.K." I reply. then we drift off in a comfortable silence. well that is until I speak. "Akward Silence" I say suspiciously. we just chuckled some more and flew off towards land. sweet, sweet land.

yes, I do like to add suspence.  
>sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin<p>

P.S. sorry, this is probably my least favorite episode so I don't know all the lines, so please no flames if I messed up on your favorite part. also, I'm super sorry I havent updated since 4-15-12. my computer crashed, I'm not gonna say by what, (Viruses)  
>and I'm not gonna say by who. (farmville) one more thing b4 I let u guys go read more stories, I didn't want this chapter to be as short as it was gonna be, so I added some emotion. some of the elements seen here towards the end will be revived throughout the story. and no, I'm not gonna say what. ('cr') alrite. dismissed! =) hav a nice day llolm<p> 


	9. AUTHORS NOOOOTEE! I'MMM SOOO SOOORRYY

I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!  
>I LEGIT JUST GOT MUH INTERNET BACK LIKE TWENTY MINUTES AGO! I'VE BEEN ABOUT HALF A YEAR WITHOUT IT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY FACEBOOK NOTIFICATIONS YOU GET AFTER NOT BEING ON FOR ABOUT SEVEN MONTHS?! I WAS LIKE GAWWWDDDD! ... back to the point... I'M SOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE TOMARROW OR THE DAY AFTER BUT TO HOLD YOU OFF SLIGHTLY, I posted a new story about what I think went down behind the scenes :P ahaha but once again I am sincerely sorry :'( Tear.. And I checked the thingy thing for this story, and I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story :) I saw that chart thing that showed how many people had actually read and or glanced at it. It was like 4,000 and something! You guys are great! I'm thinking about making another account on Wattpad, and Quotev, so .. yeah.. It'll be under RockhopperMcMuffin 'Cas it's such an amazayn name! :P<p>

Sincerely,  
>RockhopperMcMuffin :D<p>

_**STAY**__** GOLD PONYBOY! STAY GOLD!**_


	10. That's the 'Spirit!

chapter 8! Never thought I'd update again did ya? Sorry by the way, I just haven't found the time or inspiration to write, but fortunately I've found it once again!  
>"PATRICK! just say HI!" "whats my motivation?" "FORGET THE MOTIVATION! JUST SAY HI!" -Spongebob Squarepants<p>

"Whats up buddy?" I asked. It didn't look like anything was wrong, but I have to be sure. He looked over to me and grined.  
>"Nothin' ma'am." He said. I just rolled my eyes, and mock punched his shoulder.<br>"Do I look like a ma'am to you?" I asked in a fake hurt voice. He smirked.  
>"Why yes. Yes I'd say you do." He says amusement clear in his voice.<br>"Whatever wise guy." I say turning my attention to whats in the sky. I lay back to get a better view. After a few minutes, he lays back as well.  
>"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" He asks.<br>"Nothing". I reply. He chuckles a little.  
>"Thats what you always say." He complains. I smirk.<br>"Does it annoy you?" I ask.  
>"YES!" He yells. I smirk again.<br>"Then I'll keep doing it." I retort. He groans in frustration.  
>"Drama queen." I murmur.<br>"What?" He says.  
>"Oh nothing." I say. I sneak a glance at him but he just closes his eyes, and sighs. We sit in comfortable silence for at least an hour before Katara gets up. Then another hour before Sokka gets up. he puts his things away, and just sits there.<br>"Those clouds look so soft don't they?" Katara asks suddenly. Out of curiosity, I peek over the edge of Appas head to look below.  
>"Like you could just jump down and land in a big soft cotten-y heap?" She continued. They sort've did, but thanks to science, I knew they were just crystalized water particles.<br>"Mabe you should give it a try." Sokka retorted sarcastically. I chuckled.  
>"Your hilarious." Katara replied dryly.<br>"I'll try it!" Aang exclaimed as he abruptly jumped from his spot beside me. We all watched as he carelessly fell through the clouds laughing. I shook my head and leaned back, a sarcastic remark already formulating in my mind. He reappeared in the saddle a couple seconds later dripping wet.  
>He bended the air to dry him off quickly.<br>"Turns out, clouds are made of water." He replied. I rolled my eyes.  
>"I could've told you that." I retorted. He just looked over at me and grinned.<br>"Hey what is that?" Katara asked getting up, and walking to the front of the saddle to get a better look at the giant burn mark in the middle of the valley.  
>We all got up to, and crowded around her to look at it.<br>"It's like a scar." Sokka said all traces of earlier sarcasm gone. Aang hopped over to Appas head and grabbed the reins as he landed us at the South edge of the scar. I looked around. It was all ash and burnt stumps everywhere. You could literally feel the pain all around you... It was just depressing. We all jumped down, to get a closer look.  
>"Listen... It's so quiet." Sokka said after a few minutes of silence.<br>"Theres no life anywhere." He continued. I looked down depressed.  
>"Aang? Are you ok?" Katara asked. I looked up, and saw Aang looking around. His shoulders slumped, his head hung low. I suddenly felt guilty for not noticing this sooner. I walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and squeezed slightly, to let him know that I had his back no matter what.<br>"FIRE NATION! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-" Sokka started but was shortly cut off by Katara.  
>"Shhhhh!" She motioned with her finger over her mouth.<br>"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?!" Sokka whisper-yelled throwing his arms around for extra emphasis. I rolled my eyes.  
>"No" I whisper-yelled back. He shot me a dry glare.<br>I saw Katara gesture towards me and Aang... Well Aang, but I was beside him. He suddenly sank to his knees.  
>"Hmmmmmm" He sighed. I sat down beside him.<br>"I'm sorry." I said. He looked over confused.  
>"What are you sorry about?" He asked.<br>"I'm sorry that you feel that it's all your fault this happened." I replied softly my eyes cast downward.  
>"But it is! Why would anyone do this?" He asked lifting up a small handful of ash, letting it sift through his fingers.<br>"How could I let this happen?" He asked. He let his hands fall limp on the ash.  
>"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you." Katara replied comfortingly. I could hear her soft footsteps on the hardened ash. Aang leaned forward slightly his head bending up.<br>"Yes it does it's the Avatars job to protect nature but I don't know how to DO my job." He said sullenly. His head shifting downwards, into his awaiting hands.  
>"But thats why we're going to the North Pole, to find you a teacher." Katara reminded.<br>"Yeah, a waterbending teacher.. But theres no one who could teach me how to be the avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me." He stated morosely.  
>"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked. Aang turned his head slightly to look at Sokka.<br>"I don't know." He replied sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder, just like earlier, and squeezed slightly. Momo chattered quietly, and crawled into Aangs lap. "You'll learn I'm sure." I said gently. Aang gave me a small greatful smile, before turning his attention back to Momo. Aang started to pet his ears lightly. I heard Katara gasp in delight, then her footsteps walk around. Then they finally stopped.  
>"Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked hopefully. I knew where this was going, and smiled slightly.<br>"No." He replied dryly.  
>"Owwwww!" He exclaimed as she threw an acorn at him. Momo quickly scurried from his lap, to the inside of my shirt, his head slightly peeking out from it. "How is that cheering me up?" He asked as he rubbed his head.<br>"Hm-Hm-Hm-Hm cheered me up." Sokka replied from his place by Appa. Katara then threw one at his head too.  
>"Ow! I guess I deserved that." He said now rubbing his head.<br>"These acorns are everywhere Aang." She explained, kneeling in front of him presenting an acorn that she had not yet thrown. Probably saved for me in case I chose to say something sarcastic much like Sokka. Momo jumped out of my shirt, and started to dig through the ash as though he knew what Katara was saying. It makes me wonder if Momo is really a wild animal or not...  
>"That means the forest will grow back! Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday. And all the birds and animals that lived here, will come back." She explained placing the acorn in his hand. I looked back over at Momo, whos' cheeks were filled with acorns, and so were his arms... Strange...<br>"Thanks Katara" Aang said slightly happy. Katara smiled gently back at him.  
>"So just out of curiosity, was that last acorn meant for my head if I said some smart-alic remark?" I asked. They both looked at me and chuckled, while I heard Sokka snicker in the background.<br>"Well, yeah I guess." She replied. I crossed my arms, and pouted.  
>"Well it's nice to have friends that wanna hit me with acorns.." I retorted playfully.<br>"It is isn't it?" Sokka replied. I chuckled.  
>"It was your sister" I teased.<br>"It was your... Uh.. Best girl-friend?" He asked. I threw my head back and laughed.  
>"You could say that, yeah." I replied with a smile. But before our banter could continue, Katara gasped. I heard the familiar crunching of the ash, but I knew it wasn't Katara, Sokka or Aang. And I most certainly wasn't walking. We all looked up as we saw the shadow of someone coming towards us. Sokka, being the closest to the mysterious man, stood up defensively.<br>"Who are you?" Sokka demanded. The old man ignored him, and walked towards Aang.  
>"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible! But, those markings.. Are you the Avatar child?" The man asked. Aang looked over at Katara for reassurance. When she nodded, he turned back to the old man, and nodded, a small smile made its way onto his face.<br>"My village desperately needs your help!" The old man continued.  
>"Alright." Aang replied with conviction.<br>"Lead the way sir." Sokka replied. The old man nodded, and briskly turned. We all followed. I ran over to Appa, and told him to stay here, while I grabbed my staff from his saddle. I jumped back down, and began to follow the disapearing forms of my friends. I caught up with them, and began to just walk, taking my time to just look at the emptiness of it all. I turned my attention back to everybody else, and found the old man gazing at my hands.  
>"Are you also an airbender child?" He asked suddenly. Everyone else looked back at me. I shrugged suddenly feeling self conscious.<br>"Yeah" I replied silently.  
>"I never thought I'd live to see an airbender." The man said quietly. We walked in silence to the village he lived in. It was a very beautiful village, and I'm sure it'd be breath-taking, it half of it had not been destroyed. He led us through an archway at the enterance of the village, and through, until we reached what he had called 'town-hall'. And when I say 'town-hall', I mean 'town'. Practically the whole town was here! He led us to a somewhat younger man, who was probably the mayor.<br>"This young man is the Avatar." The old man said.  
>"So the rumors of your return are true." The 'young' man replied putting his hands together as though he was going to pray.<br>"It is of the greatest honor to be in your presence." The man said bowing.  
>"Nice to meet you to." Aang replied with a lopsided smile on his face.<br>"Soo.. is there something I can help you with?" He asked. The man looked hesitant, looking away.  
>"I'm not sure.." He replied.<br>"Our village is in crisis! He is our only hope!" The old man insisted.  
>"For the last few days at sun-set, a spirit monster, comes and attacks our village he is Heibei. The black and white spirit." The old man explained.<br>"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.  
>"We do not know. But each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near." The man explains walking over to the doorway, leaning against it, looking longingly at the setting sun.<br>"What happens then?" Katara asks.  
>"As the solstice approaches, the natural world, and the spirit world draw closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely." The old man explained once again. I really need to find out his name...<br>"Heibei is already causing devestation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen." The supposed sort-of young man continued for the older man.  
>"Soo what do you wnat me to do exactly?" Aang asked hesitantly. His hands gripped his staff, while his shoulders bunched up in a shrug. He then steped aside, as the old man stepped forward.<br>"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world then the avatar himself. You are the great bridge between man and spirits." The old man concluded. "Riiiiight thats me...  
>"Aang said unsurely. But it sounded a little like sarcasm... I must be rubbing off on him.<br>"Hey great bridge guy, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked gestering to a semi-secluded area where we could talk. We all followed, even though she only meant Aang.  
>"Aang? You seem a little unsure about all this" Katara stated. Turning around to look back at him from her spot againgst the window.<br>"Yeah.. That might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world." Aang said turning his head to watch as Momo ate ... Something...Once again strange... Both Katara and Sokka looked at him confused. He looked at there expressions exhasperatedly. He threw his arms out for added emphasis.  
>"It's not like theres anybody to teach me this stuff!" He explained.<br>"Soo can you help these people?" She asked.  
>"I have to try don't I?" He responded. I grined.<br>"Thats the spirit!" I joked. They looked at me funny for a moment, before Sokka started laughing. Then they sort've caught on, and stated to chuckle.  
>"Wow... Even in the most emotional moments, you manage to make a joke." Sokka said shaking his head. I shrugged.<br>"I try" I grinned. Then turned slightly to Aang.  
>"But back to the matter at hand, what are you going to do?" I asked.<br>"Well... Maybe what ever it is that I have to do will just come to me.." He explained shrugging his shoulders, and shyly smiled. Momo then chose that moment to leap onto his shoulders. And chirp his little head off. I chuckled, and reached over to pet his ears.  
>"I think you can do it Aang" Katara said.<br>"Yeaaah.. We're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka deadpanned. I chuckled.  
>"But I thought he only took people." I retorted.<br>"Yeah... To eat them!" He exclaimed flailing his arms about for extra emphasis. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms, as I leaned against the railing near the window pane.  
>"Whatever you say." I reply. The old man calls over Aang, and gives him a couple tips on dealing with Heibei. Finally, the golden hue of the sun was disapearing slowly behind the moutains. Aang walked hesitantly towards the large wooden doors, leading outside. He stopped and gave us a little wave before he left. The villagers immediately closed the doors behind him, as thought they would protect them from a huge spirit such as Heibei... Plus the windows were open.. Way to go guys.. We each watched as he walked through town calling out to Heibei.<br>"Hello? Spirit.. Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking.. I'm here to try to help stuff.." he reasoned. Mean while, by Sokka's posture, I guess he was getting irritated.  
>"This isn't right. We can't just cower while Aang waits for some spirit monster to show up." Sokka argued. Then the old man stepped up.<br>"If anyone can save us, he can." He reasoned.  
>"He still shouldn't have to face this alone." He stated leaning on the window pane I was leaning on earlier, I had since then drifted away, and more towards the back.<br>We all watched as the light was fading away, to gray, and dark blue. The colors of the night. Aangs voice brought me out of my reverie.  
>"The sun is set.. Where are you Heibei?! Well.. Spirit.. Uh.. I here-by ask you to please leave this village in peace." Aang said twirling his staff three times above his head before slaming it down on the ground as if to end and argument. He paused for a moment, before turning back around and walking towards us.<br>"Ok? Well I guess thats settled then." He stated. Just then Heibei appeared coming into the town, and walking behind Aang, as thought trying to catch him off guard.  
>Aang turned around, and looked up in awe.<br>"You must be the Heibei spirit! My name is-" Aang started but was cut off by a strange light the spirit excreeted from it's mouth... Weird... It then stood on its back legs and shot a beam of light towards the heavens, only to come down quickly, and take off on a mission for destruction. Aang tried, in vain might I add, to talk to Heibei.  
>"My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar, and I'm here to help! ... Hey! Wait up!" He called but the monster remained ignorant to him. Heibei went to house after house, on some sort of crazed rampage. I heard a soft sob, and a young girls plea, after he took out one of the houses. I swiftly turned around and saw a young girl holding onto some womans Kimono for dear life. I felt my heart go out to the young girl. I made my way towards her and crouched down to her eye level.<br>"Whats wrong cutie?" I asked. She looked up, and began to rub away the tears reforming in her eyes.  
>"Th-That was daddies Ho-House" She whimpered. I felt a pang of sorrow in my heart. The other woman decided to fill in for the girl.<br>"It was her father, Nikoli, who had built that house just before she was born but he had been shipped off to war, and was K-I-L-L-E-D. Thats why she was so protective of it." She explained, purposely spelling 'killed'.  
>"Does she know?" I asked standing from my crouch. The woman nodded. I could faintly hear the noise being created outside.<br>"Hi sweetie, whats your name?" I asked. She looked up at me with big, red puffy eyes.  
>"K-Kal-Lea" She hiccupped. I smiled softly.<br>"And just how old are you?" I asked.  
>"S-Six" she replied, her voice loosing its stutter.<br>"Wow! Your getting pretty old aren't you?" I asked. The last of the tears wiped away, she looked up and grinned.  
>"Yup!" she exclaimed laughing. I smiled.<br>"I'm sure that if your father were here right now, he'd be so proud of you." I said pushing a strand of Kaleas' hair behind her ear.  
>"Really?" She asked. I smiled gently. "Of course." I replied. She beamed.<br>"Thanks!" She exclaimed letting go of the womans dress long enough to wrap her arms around my neck for a mighty platapus-bear hug. I chuckled, and hugged her back.  
>"Kalea! You musn't do that! It's impolite" The woman scolded. I waved it off.<br>"I understand where your coming from, believe me, I heard the same thing from the Nuns, but it's alright with me." I said. Well it was like half and half.. I sorta stretched the truth, and I sorta didn't... Soo... The woman just frowned. Kalea let go after a few minutes, and waved. I smiled and waved back as I turned back to my friends. When I made it there, Sokka had bolted for the door, and was speeding towards Aang and Heibei.  
>"Sokka!" Katara called. We watched out the window, as Sokka threw his boomeraang at Heibei's butt, and then ran to Aang, only to get snatched up by the monster and taken away. I quickly grabbed my glider, which I had leaning against the window post, and ran out the doors only to jump onto my glider and fly off in the directon of Aang, Sokka, and Heibei. I was nearing them when I saw them both reaching for each other. With a burst of speed, I reached them, and Sokkas hand connected with mine, but as I tried to pull, I was sucked in. I felt this weird tingly feeling, but the hand was still locked with mine in a death grip. I abruptly felt seriously heavy. I felt myself falling, but Sokka held me, until Heibei sat us down. I felt him pull me into a hug.<br>"Cortni?! Are you ok? Where are we? When are we gonna get out? Wheres Aang? Wheres K-" He started, but I cut him off.  
>"Yeah, it's me, I'm fine, just seriously heavy... Like theres gravity.. Of course we're going to get out, Aang's trying to help us out as I speak, and if you were going to ask about Katara, then she's probably still at the village." I reply. Sokka calmed down for the most part.<br>"What do you mean like theres 'gravity'?" he asked. I shrugged.  
>"I just feel so..." I started but I cut myself off. I got into a bending stance, but as I performed the move, nothing happened. I tried again this time a little distressed. I knew that you couldn't bend in the spirit world, but I .. I feel like I did when I lived with my family.. I just .. I feel like I'm not special anymore. 'Just one of the crowd' echoed moms voice. I scowled, and tried again. After about five times, I sat down defeated.<br>"Whats wrong?" Sokka asked sitting next to me.  
>"I can't bend.. Thats probably why I feel so heavy." I explain. He looked shocked.<br>"What?! It took your bending?!" He exclaimed leaping to his feet. I chuckled.  
>"I doubt it. You just can't bend period in the spirit world, so this must be normal." I explained. He sunk back down next me.<br>"Well okay I guess... I'm pretty tired.. wake me up if it comes back." Sokka explained. I chuckled and nodded.  
>"I'm pretty tired to." I lied. he nodded, and layed back. I did the same, but I had my arms underneath my head. I gazed up lazily at the orange-ish fog that was supposed to be the sky. I watched as it swirled around into different shapes, or as small balls of light marred it's beauty. I watched as a couple spirits flew into the air, making patterns, and illusions, flips and spirals, dives and corkscrews. I grew envious of their gift of flight. I never knew I would lust for flight so much until I had lost it. I sighed, averting my eyes from the creatures. We weren't in the part of the spirit world that I had seen on the episodes. I decided to get up, and take a look around. I looked around us, and I saw about a dozen sleeping people stting around us. Does this place make you sleepy? Sokka had fallen asleep shortly after we had arrived. But is it the world itself? Or is it just Heibei.. I glanced around again, and saw a thick patch of Bamboo. Maybe there's a way out through there.. I made my way towards it, and peered through. I couldn't see the other side though.. Maybe if I walked a little ways.. I started out through the thick forest, not having any luck after a few minutes, I decided to turn back around and make sure Sokka was alright, but as I turned there was no light behind me. It was as if I was in the middle of a nightmare.. I decided to quickly head back, and that I had just gone out too far. Within minutes, there was still no light. I was begining to get worried. What if I never get out? Will I ever see Sokka or Katara again? What about Aang.. I'd never get to tell him how I felt, there would be no goodbyes.. Just like my biological family.. I feel bad about leaving in the middle of the night, but I have new friends and a new crush, all of which I had previously thought to be creations of brilliant people. I knew then I was determined to get out. Even if only to tell Aang how felt. I at least had to give him that. I began to walk through the Bamboo with a new motive. I tore through the stalks, looking for any light that didn't come from above me through the little slivers made by the leaves. While walking, I saw a light, but it was a little unnerving. I made my way towards the light, only to find a man in his late twenties, sitting on the ground confused. I walked over slowly.<br>"Sir? are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up. He had light green eyes, tanned skin, and a strong build. Probably Earth Kingdom.  
>"I guess that I'm as alright as I can be in here." He replied sullenly. I felt a pang of pity.<br>"I'm sorry.. I'm Cortni. What's your name?" I asked extending my arm. He looked at it, then back up to me, and smiled.  
>"My name is Nikoli. Pleasure to meet you." He said raising his own arm to meet mine. Nikoli? Where have I heard that name before? Kailea! This was her deceased father!<br>"Excuse me Mr. Nikoli, but did you have a daughter?" I asked. His eyes lit up suddenly.  
>"Yes, Kailea. She was only three years old when I died. I miss her horribly." He replied saddly. I smiled gently.<br>"I met her earlier. She's six now, and a lovely young girl. She misses you too.. In fact, I believe she had made me promise her that if I had ever met you, I would be obligated to tell you 'I love you'." I said. He looked deeply into my eyes, as if looking for something that was not there. Then he suddenly pulled me into a hug.  
>"Thank you so much. I need you to do me a favor. Tell her 'I love you too'." He said with tears in his eyes. I smiled.<br>"I promise. Airbenders' honor." I said pointing to my arrow.  
>"Where are you headed off to young aribender?" He asked. I shrugged and looked around.<br>"Well I need to find my friend Sokka, and some of the other villagers from your town, but I got lost in these stalks." I replied sheepishly.  
>"I could help you." He replied. I shrugged.<br>"If you could, it would be greatly appriciated." I replied. He only nodded, and started off in a random direction. Soon enough we were there, but I saw the last couple people stumble through the swirling portal. I took off after it desperately trying to get through, but it had closed before I could make it. Stupid no bending rule. If I could bend right now, I would've made it! But noooo! Of course not! I looked back and saw Nikoli running towards me.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked.<br>"I had to get through the portal! It was my only way home!" I said morosely. His eyes widened in shock.  
>"You mean that you're not dead?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head vigorously.<br>"No. I was frozen in a block of ice near the South Pole for a hundred years." I explained.  
>"So you're the Avatar?"He questioned. I once again shook my head no.<br>"No, that would be my friend Aang. Heibei had brought us here." I explained again.  
>"Well that would explain why you know my daughter." He said more to himself. Even though this was so not the time, I chuckled.<br>"Well, I could take you back if you'd like." He replied after a few moments of silence. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
>"You can do that?" I asked. He nodded.<br>"Of course, how else would I be able to watch over my little angel, and her mother." He replied. I smiled.  
>"Here, hold onto my hand, and wait until I tell you to let go." He explained. I nodded in affirmation.<br>"Okay." I replied. I gripped his hand, and I felt my finger tips get tingly, then the tingly-ness started to make its way up my arm, then across my chest, then it split up. Some of it went up, consuming my neck, some of it went to my other shoulder, and the rest of it started to engulf my midsection, slowly working downward enclosing my legs, all the way down to my toes. I was partially fascinated at how it only took a matter of seconds for Heibei to transport us here, and yet it took Nikoli a couple of minutes. I felt a slight breeze shuffling my hair, then I heard his voice.  
>"You can let go." He said. I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes. I cautiously peered out of my one eye. We were in front of the entry to the village. I looked back around to thank Nikoli, but he was gone. I smiled softly.<br>"Thanks Nikoli!" I said softly to the breeze as it passed. I began walking into the village, looking around. No one seemed to notice me, as they found their own type of comfort in their returned loved ones arms, or words. I felt my lips curl up into a lazy smile. I kept looking around, until I saw Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Katara was weeping on Sokkas shoulder while he looked down, his face looked like a mix of disappointment, anger, and sadness. Then there was Aang, who was sitting down on somebodys doorstep, crying into his knee._ 'Beautiful eyes should never cry'_. I thought sadly. If only he would smile, then he would be the Aang I loved. .. The Aang I loved.. Aang I loved.. I loved Aang.. I LOVED AANG! The mantra kept repeating itself in my head. I felt as if my eyes were open for the very first time. I felt my smile grow times twenty. I loved Aang.. But it had vanished as quickly as it had come. What if he didn't love, let alone LIKE me back? I started to tear up, but I forced the tears back down as I thought of happy thoughts. Soon enough I had a smile on my face once again, and I started to make my way towards them. Weird.. I didn't even realize I had stopped. I walked over and sat down next to Aang. I slouched over, and put my elbows ontop of my knees, while my hands propped my head up.  
>"Why so sad?" I asked quietly. I saw Aangs' body still. Sokka looked over in surprize, but I don't think Katara had heard me, fore she was still crying. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground.<br>"You're back! How? When? Who? Why? Actually I don't really care why, because you're back!" Aang exclaimed sqeezing the daylights out of me. I chuckled. "I know! A spirit helped me, like two minutes ago, Nikoli, and because I missed you guys." I replied each of his questions in the same order. I heard him chuckle. I was then bombarded with hugs from Katara and Sokka. "I'm so glad you're back! We thought we would never see you again!" Katara said her voice shaking slightly. I smiled. "Ha! As if you could get rid of me." I joked. She pulled away and smiled.  
>"Yup that's the Cortni I know and love." She joked back I chuckled.. Again.<br>"I'm sorry." Sokka said suddenly. I frowned, and rolled my eyes.  
>"If you think this is your fault, I won't have it." I said stubbornly.<br>"But it is. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I should've stayed awake and watched after you." He explained. I crossed my arms in an irritated manner.  
>"First of all, so what? You were sleepy, I can take care of myself. Second of all, I had wandered off in search of a way out, like a different portal, but instead I met Nikoli, a little girl who lives in this village's dad. He helped me get back. So don't blame yourself for something that couldn't have been stopped. I guess destiny just wanted this to happen for a reason unknown to us." I explained. Sokka stood there his mouth hanging agape, before he threw his head back and laughed.<br>"That has to be the wisest thing that has ever come out of your mouth." He said between chuckles. I smiled crookedly.  
>"Whatever." I said as I looked I saw Kailea, and her mother.<br>"I'll be right back. I have to tell a certain little angel, that her father loves her very much." I said as I made my way over to them. I smiled and waved.  
>"Hey Kailea, guess what." I said cheerfully. She turned around and beamed up at me.<br>"What?" She asked. I grined.  
>"I saw your father earlier." I said brightly. She looked up at me surprized.<br>"Did you tell him?" She asked her surprize quickly morphing into expectance. I chuckled.  
>"Of course, but he has a message of his own." I explain.<br>"What did he say!? Is he coming home?" She asked I felt my eyes sadden.  
>"He said-" I started but was cut off.<br>"I said I'm coming home." Said a semi-familiar voice. I whipped around to see Nikoli. Kailea squealed and ran over to her father. I looked up and saw her mother and the whole town staring in awe. The mother started to tear up finally, and ran over to him. He smiled at them, then over to me.

"I wouldn't be back had it not been for that wonderful young woman. The solstice draws nearer, so I can be with my family where I belong. Thank you young airbender." Nikoli said with gratitude evident in his voice. I blushed. What did I even do? He helped me out more so than I, him.  
>"You're welcome." I said sheepishly. I did not take well to compliments. I usually tried to wave them off, but I could tell that in this situation, it would be highly impolite, so I just delt with it. I walked back over to my friends, only to see them looking around for Aang. Then we heard Appas' groan from the other side. I frowned.<br>"SO GET YOUR BIG BUTT OFF THE GROUND AND LETS GO!" I heard Aang yell.  
>"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka explained.<br>"Please don't go Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation.. And neither can we." Katara explained pulling her fists up as if in sync with her plea.  
>"Plus, we would just follow you anyway." I added in. I saw Aang roll his eyes.<br>"I can't believe I didn't see that coming." He said sarcastically. I pointed my finger accusingly at him.  
>"HA! You just used sarcasm! I'm soo rubbing off on you!" I taunted. He just shook his head and chuckled slightly. Katara and Sokka were already done loading up Appa's saddle, and were currently waiting on us. I smirked as I climbed onboard. But before we could leave, the Mayor walked up to us and gave Aang a package.<br>"It's a long journey to the Cresent Island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck." He explained.  
>"Thank you for your-"<br>"GO!" He insisted. I chuckled.  
>"Thanks!" I called as we lifted off. I chuckled to myself. Here we come Fire Nation!<br>"Oh, and Cortni?" Aang asked suddenly. I looked over curiously.  
>"When I was with Rokus' animal guide, Fang, I saw a vision of a comet, and of you.. I think tomarrow when I talk to Roku, he wants you to be there too.." He said suspiciously. I put on my best innocent face.<br>"What? Why?" I questioned. Aang studied my face for a few moments before replying.  
>"I don't know.. I thought maybe you would since you seem to know everything" He explained. And I do.. But you can't know that I do.. I thought sadly.<br>"Not this time apparently." I said with what I hoped was a thoughtful expression. He just shook his head.  
>"I have a hard time believeing that" He explained. I feined hurt.<br>"You know it's a sad day when your bestest friend in the whole world doesn't believe you." I said sadly. He just chuckled.  
>"I also find it hard to believe that you actually feel hurt" He deadpanned looking over and grinning at me. I felt my expression slip into a much more familiar smirk.<br>"I have taught you well, young grasshopper." I praised and patted his head tediously. He chuckled.  
>"Yes. Yes you have." He replied.<br>"And what on Earth were you thinking trying to leave us behind? And even after I had just gotten back too!" I said crossing my arms over my chest half joking, half annoyed that he would even think of such a thing. He frowned slightly.  
>"It's nothing bad! I just don't want you guys to get hurt" He replied morosely. I couldn't help but scoff a little.<br>"Isn't that ironic? You wanna keep _us_ out of trouble, but on the other hand, _we_ try to keep you out of trouble!" I explained. He laughed a little, before focusing on the sky ahead. I grinned as well and leaned back to rest against the saTtle but my grin abruptly fell as I let my mind wander to what Roku could possibly want to talk to me about. Could he want to reveal that I'm not a real airbender? Could he want to warn me about something? Give me advice? Give me a lesson? The thought of contacting Roku through meditation flashed in my mind briefly. But wait.. How was I supposed to contact him if everyone was right here by me? Would it hurt Appa? Ehhhhhhh So many questions and Options!

I sighed and shut my eyes. Maybe the awnser will come to me in a dream.

Yes, I do like to add suspence.  
>Sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin<p>

P.S. I understand that I haven't made very many problems for Cortni to work through.. I guess you could call it a side affect of my laziness :/ But I solomly swear to update more often than months on end but as I said earlier, in the chapter like before the actual chapter, I just had an epic writers block and school work and shit, but on the bright side SCHOOLS OUT! Buuuuuutttt in about a week and a half, band stuff starts up and so does Soccar or football to all those not living in the U.S...  
>greaaaat I'm rambling... get out while you can! BYEEEE! :-D<p> 


End file.
